Child of Ri
by Quryuu
Summary: Fili had found love in the Blue Mountains only to lose it due to a mistake his brother made. Now he is burdened with a betrothed he did not want, the youngest of the Brothers Ri. Only things are not as they seem, as they all discover on the journey to Erebor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Acknowledgement: I own nothing to do with the Hobbit characters or stories.

Summary:

Fili had found love in the Blue Mountains only to lose it due to a mistake his brother made. Now he is burdened with a betrothed he did not want, the youngest of the Brothers Ri. Only things are not as they seem, as they all discover on the journey to Erebor.

Chapter One

Yori, sibling of Ri found himself somewhat flabbergasted as Bilbo Baggins, the company's Hobbit dragged him down the hall towards the bathing room. The group had been at Master Beorn's home, a shape shifter, since the night before. Their host was graciously allowing them a week to recuperate from their run in with the Goblins and Orcs. He had been waiting for the others to be occupied elsewhere before he attempted a run at the bathtub and had just been planning to slip off when the Hobbit decided for him.

Which confused him. He knew the Hobbit had already bathed along with the rest of their group. Also, he had thought he had fallen in with the rest of the company in their treatment of him, though he was far more polite about it.

All too soon he found himself practically thrown into the room, Bilbo closing and locking the door behind them. The Hobbit then checked one of the tubs mumbling about the temperature of the water before going to the nearby fireplace where a kettle already waited with heated water.

"Um… Master Baggins…" Yori was cut off.

"Don't just stand there, young lady. Strip and get into the tub," he commanded easily.

However Yori was too shocked to move. Wide green eyes streaked with amber stared at the little male.

"How did you…"?

He paused in his work to stare at her half in amusement half in exasperation. "Of course I could tell. It's in the way you walk and the way you fight; far too smooth and lithe for a male. Even Nori, who is close in stature to you doesn't move that way." He huffed at her continued look of surprise. "Look I know it's supposed to be some secret, but it isn't really that difficult to tell. Why the rest of you didn't bother to tell me is ridiculous…"

"They don't know," she cut him off hoarsely.

"Beg pardon?" Now it was his turn to look shocked.

"The others, aside from my brothers, have no idea I'm a female," she admitted quietly.

"How can they not… I mean sure, the disguise is pretty convincing." He waved at her outfit, from her fake wig of dark brown hair down to the slightly overlarge shoes stuffed with extra layers of clothing to make her size look bigger than it was. "But it's obvious… I thought they treated you so indifferently because they were trying to respect your space."

Yori snorted. "Uh, no. They do that for an entirely different reason. One that is somewhat complicated."

"I see," he muttered after a moment. "Well, you can tell me about it as you bath, and while I check your wounds."

"But!"

"No buts," he snapped wagging his finger at her dangerously. "I know you were hurt, and I know no one else has looked you over, which I find highly unsavory. So do what I say fauntling!"

"Yes sir," she yelped slightly rushing to get the oversized clothing off. It took some doing but she managed to undo the outer layers, unwrap the extra padding that made her look far larger than her true body. She then stripped off the pants and added padding there along with her boots. Last came the horsehair wig that was an unflattering color the strands looking coarse and unappealing.

The Hobbit studied her true form, noting it was quite small and slim with lean muscle, though from Bilbo's perspective she could use more weight. Her breasts were well formed and a decent size, though she kept them bound for practicality, unlike many of his Hobbit cousins who sometimes used bindings to push them up. Her skin was smooth, though several bruises and a few scars marred it. Her real hair was a color Bilbo had never seen before. It was a mixture of bright and deep reds with strands of gold running through it, almost taking the appearance of living fire. It was held back by several braids, most likely to make wearing the wig easier. He did find it interesting that she had no beard to speak of, when Gloin could go on for hours about his wife's facial hair. Instead she had worn a fake one connected to the wig. By Hobbit standards she looked exceptionally beautiful, and would have no limit of suitors. But he had no idea of Dwarf standards of beauty. Still, he had gathered she was quite young yet, not even having reached majority.

Handing her a rag and some soap he pushed her towards the tub. "Just make sure your head is turned to me and I will undo your braids for you," he instructed.

Yori did as told and stepped into the heated water, sighing happily as she submerged until only her shoulders and head remained above water. She used this time to remove her small clothes since Bilbo would not see anything 'sensitive' at this point. Taking the sliver of soap she lathered up the rag and started scrubbing away the months of dirt clinging to her body.

In the meantime Bilbo started working on undoing her braids, something usually reserved for family but since they were also on the 'ignore-Yori' bandwagon she wouldn't mention it to anyone.

"Now explain to me why the others have treated you so poorly if not downright ignored you for the entirety of this trip," he ordered calmly.

XOXOXO

Outside of the bathing room Thorin Oakenshield stood by the door pausing when he heard the Hobbit speaking with _that_ member of their company. He had planned to go in there and save the poor Hobbit from the other when a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to find Balin shaking his head and motioning him to stay quiet. Frowning he did as asked, surprised when he heard Bilbo demand the reason for _his_ treatment.

He wondered if the cur would be honorable enough to answer truthfully.

XOXOXO

Outside of the bathhouse, underneath the one window Kili sat with Fili planning to prank _him _while he bathed. However, they had not expected Mr. Baggins to be inside too. Fili motioned for an abort of their mission but Kili shook his head indicating they should listen.

Above them on the roof Nori sat, watching the two upstarts. He had been about to thwart whatever they planned for his sibling, even if technically he was to look the other way, when he too heard the demand for an explanation. He wondered if the Hobbit could do what not even Dori had been able to.

XOXOXO

Sighing heavily Yori leaned back in the tub, enjoying the feeling of fingers freeing her hair from its confines. "As you may or may not know there are several kingdoms of Dwarves. All of them stem from one of the seven Dwarf lines. The line of Durin, which his majesty and the princes hail from, is the last pure blood line that can directly trace its way back to the original seven. However, the other lords have ties to those lines if indirectly. Now you would think this would afford his majesty more respect and power among the other kingdoms, but after the loss of Erebor and the battle of Azanulbizar, they pretty much only afforded him the basic of basics his station truly deserves. And sadly his standing politically is nearly next to nothing.

The 'lords' in their 'kindness' allowed him to take our clan to Ered Luin in the Blue Mountains. There we made a home, but it is not the safest of strongholds. Still, his majesty and his family stood by their people and worked just as hard as even the lowliest peasant to keep the settlement alive," she explained softly, unaware that her voice carried to those outside of the room. "Now, while his position had lost much, the blood of Durin is highly coveted. The princes and his majesty have had no shortage of 'suitors' coming for their hand in marriage. Most just want the blood of Durin in their family, and the possibility of great treasure should one of the lost kingdoms ever be regained. Thankfully, his majesty has a naturally grumpy disposition and scared most if not all of his suitors off, while the boys had their mother acting as a shield. The Lady Dis is a formidable woman."

"You sound like you admire her," Bilbo commented absently as he worked a few tangles out of her curls, reminded of many of his cousins.

"I do. She is a very strong female, one any Dwarrowdam should hope to be like," she agreed. "But you definitely do not want to cross her."

"Intimidating?"

"Let me put it this way… Smaug doesn't scare me half as much as Lady Dis does," she stated dryly.

XOXOXO

All of the Dwarves listening in to the conversation found themselves agreeing with the statement.

XOXOXO

"Sounds like some of my relatives," he chuckled. "Go on."

"So, sure enough a Dwarrowdam came along and Prince Fili fell head-over-heals in love."

"I'm guessing that wasn't you."

"Clearly." She continued on, taking time to scrub at some of the more persistent dirt. "Her name was Talia, claiming to be from the kingdom in the Grey Mountains. She arrived with a delegation of lords from there. She is everything a Dwarrowdam should be. Beautiful golden hair, thick beard, full figure. Picture perfect and everyone started to fall for her, pleased as punch that Prince Fili had found his 'match'."

Bilbo paused in his combing. "There is no such thing as perfect. She was acting wasn't she?"

"She was," Yori confirmed.

XOXOXO

Kili had to hold Fili down to keep him from jumping in there and harming Yori in defense of his lost love; too curious to see where this was going.

Nori frowned in thought remembering the girl in question. Had he missed something? Then again he had been on a lot of missions gathering information.

Thorin stared hard at Balin who simply gazed back at him, confirming the boy's words were truth. What had happened in his kingdom without his knowledge?

XOXOXO

"This next bit will never ever reach Dori's ears or he'll kill me, understood?" She turned slightly waiting for the Hobbit to agree before settling back and pushed forward. "I've always dressed this way. It was easier since our family never had much. Mum died shortly after I was born, having grown weak from the birth. I know they say they don't but in some ways my brothers blame me. It's alright." She waved off his concerned noise. "I blame myself too. In any case I was clothed in hand-me-downs and lots of layers to keep me warm. I was always a bit small for my age. I also think my brothers didn't really know how to raise me with mum gone. But I knew from a young age we weren't well off, so I started wearing the wig, and finding work as an errand boy or just doing odd jobs to help supplement the household income. I know Dori thought most of it came from Nori, and he'd have a fit if he knew I was working instead of out playing or going to my lessons. Not that I didn't," she assured the other. "It's just, I usually finished faster than my peers so I left to be productive."

"And since you were nowhere near you majority this would have looked badly on them," he concluded.

"Yeah. You would think others would understand the need to help one's family, but tradition is so thick in our culture that no one dares to bend it. But because everyone thought I was an orphan, no one cared. Had they known I had a family they wouldn't have let me work." She snorted derisively. "Back to the story. One night I was running errands for one of the taverns. And it was not in the best part of town. Anyway, I noticed Talia wondering around, heading to one of the back rooms via the alleyway. Now for me to be there, no big deal. For Dwalin to be there, also not a big deal. For Talia, a 'lady' to be in this area of town at this tavern, is a very big deal. I kept thinking the prince would just die if anything happened to her, and I figured she had to be lost so I followed her to keep her safe. Next thing I know she's greeting this huge scary Dwarf, that would make Dwalin look like a teddy bear. Imagine my surprise when he turns in the light and I see none other than Kar'ck son of Var'ck."

XOXOXO

Fili froze in his struggles startled eyes meeting Kili's. Both knew exactly who that was, having been warned repeatedly and learning of his actions on several occasions. If what Yori said was the truth…

Nori almost slipped off his perch shocked at what he had learned so far. Oh he'd known his baby sister had helped supplement the funds of the house, in a much more legal manner than himself. But for her to be working in _that_ district! And it could only be_ that_ district as Kar'ck would not risk being seen anywhere else. Closing his eyes he pinched the bridge of his nose. What had his little sister gotten into and why had she felt she could not tell him?

Thorin's glare grew ten-fold as he stared at Balin, who had clearly known of the incident. Why had he not told him Kar'ck was seen in Ered Luin? That bane was a danger to his people! He had a duty to protect them… Oh Mahal…

XOXOXO

"From your tone of voice I take it this Kar'ck is a very bad character," Bilbo asked gently before directing her forward and having her dunk her head in the water to wet her hair.

"Yes. The worst. He is an enemy of the _entire_ Dwarrow nation. He is known as a kin slayer and extremely dishonorable," she stated seriously. "He is banned from all of the Dwarven Kingdoms. However, they can't always keep him out and he has more power than one would expect." She paused. "What's that smell?"

"Honeysuckle. Don't worry, we all used the same shampoo," he assured her before continuing to wash her locks. "So what happened next?"

"Well I hid in the shadows like Nori taught me, trying to figure out why Talia would ever talk to Kar'ck. Turns out he is her father. He's been grooming her to find a rich husband, or one with better blood…"

"And while the Durins were no longer rich, having Fili as her husband would give him more clout politically, while at the same time lowering Thorin's status," Bilbo finished with a tired sigh of understanding. "This is why Hobbits detest politics."

Yori hummed in agreement relaxing under his skilled fingers. Really it had been too long since she washed her hair properly.

"So what did you do then?"

"Well, after listening to the whole plan I ran to find someone I knew would be able to take care of this without causing a political disaster, since technically Talia was with the nobility from the Grey Mountains." When he grunted in query she expounded. "Lady Dis."

XOXOXO

Nori would have been insulted, but he really couldn't be. Dis was the best person to handle such an issue.

Fili and Kili just sat shocked at the information. But surely Yori was lying to their Hobbit. Right?

Thorin rubbed his fingers against his temples trying to stave off the headache that was building. It didn't help that Bifur and Gloin had joined them along with Dwalin. Thankfully they remained silent, too interested in the story to say anything.

XOXOXO

"I'm actually surprised at how fast I found her. Thankfully she was only with one other person because the moment I saw her I just blurted the whole thing out," she chuckled in remembrance. "I'm sure I sounded like a complete idiot but she listened to me. Of course she calmed me down and had me repeat everything in an understandable fashion, but she still listened. It was one of the few times anyone actually listened to me…"

"What about the other Dwarf with her," Bilbo asked. "What if it had been a delegate from the Grey Mountains?"

"Yeah, I got scolded for that, but it was Master Balin, so I lucked out," she cheerfully replied dunking her hair under the water to wash out the soap when he told her to.

XOXOXO

The three dwarves outside the bathhouse silently resolved to speak to a certain advisor.

Thorin and the others just stared at said dwarf, who simply nodded to vouch for the words being spoken. A cold feeling started to sweep through Thorin's stomach.

XOXOXO

"So what happened next," Bilbo urged amazed at the story unfolding before him. It almost seemed like something from one of his novels.

"Well, Lady Dis and Master Balin advised me to lay low and say nothing until they confirmed the information. It was a few days later when I was summoned. I'm not sure how but they verified everything I had told them. Apparently Kar'ck wanted his daughter to marry Prince Fili, and then he could use her marriage to his gain politically, as well as siphon funds from a few businesses. And once they had a child Prince Fili would meet with an 'unfortunate accident'. It was all very elaborate," she explained. "The worst part was Prince Fili had already given her an intention gift. It's something given to one you intend to court, once given only the receiver can end the suit. For the giver to end the suit would be extremely dishonorable and Prince Fili, even if he found out the truth, would be stuck."

"Because such a dishonor would hurt his family's already shaky status," the Hobbit concluded.

"Exactly. However, there are ways to break it but only if the giver or a member of his family perform a great insult and the giver is forced to make amends with the insulted party. Now, it has to be a very serious offense, but there is a even trickier part. In order to make Talia and her father believe that Prince Fili truly had nothing to do with the insult, we had to make Prince Kili the one who caused the insult."

"Then wouldn't Kili be the one to need to make amends?"

"No. You see Prince Kili is the youngest. Only the family head, or the eldest male can make amends with the wronged party," she stated plainly. "Lady Dis planned for the 'event' to happen when King Thorin was away, so that Prince Fili would have to be the one to make the amends on Prince Kili's behalf. She said she didn't want her foolish brother to ruin her carefully made plans."

At Bilbo's raised brow she revised her statement. "Okay, that's not exactly what she said, but if I repeat the words she used and Dori finds out I will be eating soap for a month."

XOXOXO

Balin chuckled as he remembered exactly what had been said, while the others grinned at Thorin already guessing the words his dear sister used.

Fili and Kili didn't know whether to be thankful or insulted that their mother had pulled such a trick on them. Why not tell them? Why go through such a complicated plot?

Nori sighed heavily. He should have known Yori would never have come up with such a plan. She preferred simple and straight, not this ridiculous puzzle of a mess.

XOXOXO

"I don't see why she didn't just tell the boys about this plan of hers…"

"Please, have you seen their acting? Neither one of them could lie their way out of a sack," she stated dryly, mollified when he nodded in agreement. (Pretty much all of those listening did the same)

"So what was the insult?"

"I'm not going to go into it, because it is not pretty and I don't want you to think poorly of Prince Kili. It's just he strongly takes after the Durin side of his family in his temper. It's hot, fast and volatile and often he says or does things before fully thinking it through."

"So just like his uncle." (The elder Dwarves chuckled at the King's affronted look.)

"Needless to say the insult given only had three ways to amend it, and yes there are written laws for this sort of thing." A grin took over at his incredulous look. "You saw how thorough Master Balin's contract was. Do you really think our laws would not be just as methodical?"

"Point."

"So the three ways were either death, recompense of an excessive amount, or betrothal to said injured party," she counted off. "There was no way anyone would allow Prince Fili to choose death, they had no money to make the recompense so he was forced into an engagement with me."

"I'm guessing it did not go over well?"

"Not in the least. Prince Fili was furious over the incident, Prince Kili was embarrassed and upset that Fili had to take his punishment, Talia was pissed her plan didn't work, and everyone else was sure I had planned the whole thing for my own nefarious purposes," she finalized with a sad tone. "Dori was especially angry. He believed I had done this on purpose to force the prince's hand. I've always had a bit of a crush on him you see. So he figured this was my way of rebelling against the family. Ori was appalled that I put such focus on our family like that, and I'm sure he worried it would affect his apprenticeship. Nori… well I don't really know what he thinks, but he wasn't happy. And the fact that everyone thinks I'm keeping Prince Fili from ever having an heir doesn't look good. So I am tolerated but the unofficial agreement from our entire clan is to ignore me, though some have taken it to other extremes."

"That's horrible. You've risked everything to save Fili and no one but Balin and Dis know," he summed up angrily. "Why didn't they tell anyone after Talia left?"

"Because she would not be the last, and Lady Dis worried her sons would face even worse plans. This way Prince Fili is 'attached' and Prince Kili cannot become betrothed or married until Prince Fili marries. It is the way things are done within the royal families. So I was to remain the 'evil fiancé' until they had enough clout to keep the boys safe, or until we recovered Erebor, which would definitely keep them safe from such political maneuvers." Idly she played with the water, watching it run through her fingers.

"And what if Lady Dis intended you to marry Fili for real?"

"I knew I was a place holder until such a time it was safe, then the 'engagement' would be called off. That way Prince Fili would be able to marry someone he loves and be able to have children."

"You mean she doesn't know either," he stated in astonishment. "About you…"

"I don't think so. At least neither she nor Master Balin made any indication."

"But what if they did," he argued. "What if she does want you to marry Fili? Are you going to tell him or let him wait until the wedding night to discover you're actually a female?"

XOXOXO

Fili and Kili choked in shock at the revelation, neither able to believe it.

Nori wondered when Bilbo had figured it out.

Thorin, Balin, Gloin and Dwalin all started, staring at the door in disbelief. Bifur just shook his head and wondered when the young ones became so blind.

XOXOXO

Yori giggled uncontrollably. "Oh Master Baggins, you're hilarious. There is not going to be a wedding night, or even a wedding. I just told you, Lady Dis never intended me to marry Prince Fili. Even if she did, he can't stand me."

"You or the you he thinks he knows?"

"I haven't really been all that different from my real self," she replied half-heartedly, before a determined look came over her face. "It doesn't matter. I have a plan. A wonderful plan that will free everyone from this convoluted plot."

"Is that so?" He eyed her half in amusement and half in trepidation. She was related to Nori after all, and that was one sneaky Dwarf. "And just what is your plan?"

"Ah ah," she scolded playfully. "I will not be telling you my plan, for that would rob you of your greatest gift."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Plausible deniability." She made a grand motion to show how serious she was. "Few people realize how great a gift this truly is, but I shall not deny you its wondrous power!"

Bilbo chuckled before he flicked her nose. "Silly fauntling. Well I will say no matter what you will always be welcome in Bag End. I dare say you'd have half the Shire after your hand in marriage."

"Aw, you're so sweet Bilbo." Yori thought it best not to argue. Instead she pulled her hair forward studying the ends sadly. "I really hate having to hide my real hair. It takes so long to braid…"

"It is a shame. I have not seen such a lovely color before. I know you have worked hard to keep this secret for so long, even from your own family," Bilbo sighed heavily. "But you really need to take care of your self better. I can practically see your ribs!"

"I don't get hungry," she argued with a pout. Sadly it didn't seem to work on him.

"Regardless you will be eating more, or I will be having words with your brothers," he scolded, eyes determined. "You will also let me clean and bandage your wounds. I'm surprised Oin didn't treat them. Whether he likes you or not, he is a healer and should see to the injuries of everyone in the group."

"It's not his fault. I work it so he thinks he's already treated me," she explained casually. "Otherwise my little secret would be out. Besides it's nothing serious."

"You Dwarves! I swear you're all too stubborn for your own good!" Huffing he grabbed the nearby towel. "Well up you get. You need to dry off before I look at those wounds."

XOXOXO

Fili and Kili shared a look, both immediately turning towards the window and moving to stand up only to be knocked back down to the ground by Nori. Said Dwarf stood between them and the window, casually checking the edge of one of his many knives, eying the two young ones at the same time. Knowing when they'd been beat, the young Durin heirs slowly backed away and vacated the area. They needed to speak to Balin anyway.

XOXOXO

Thorin didn't know what to do or say or even think. While he had most of the answers he needed more information. Looking to his long time friend and advisor he gave his command. "Garden. Now."

The group made their way out, meeting up with the others, including a shaken set of princes. It seemed their small gathering had not been the only ones to hear the truth. It was going to be a long meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Acknowledgement: I own nothing to do with the Hobbit characters or stories.

Chapter Two

Fili stared at the wall of his cell letting his thoughts wander over the last few weeks. Not like he had anything better to do since those weed-eaters locked them in here. Naturally his first thoughts were for his uncle and brother, then possible plans of breaking out, and even Mister Baggins, who had been passing messages back and forth as he searched for a way out. But like clockwork his mind came back to the one person he had never before thought much of, unless those thoughts were dark.

Yori, newly discovered_ daughter_ of Ri, had him in a tizzy. Ever since they over heard the conversation she had with Bilbo he hadn't known what to truly think.

Thorin had immediately called a meeting, bringing the rest up to speed as well. Boy had Dori looked ready to take on a horde of orcs all on his own. Ori looked ready to cry, while the others proved reasonably ashamed of their prior actions towards him…her. Arg! He was so confused!

For the past three years he had thought Yori was an opportunistic _male_ Dwarf, who had gotten the short stick in looks considering he was of the Ri family. Clearly the poor youth was trying to make a life for himself without working for it, and in turn made Fili's life hell.

Only now he knew Yori was a kind thoughtful _female_, trying to help protect both himself and Kili from the plots of others. She had willingly subjected herself to the hatred of their entire clan, and even her family, to serve the line of Durin in a way only the most loyal of Dwarrows would dare. And she didn't even expect anything from it. In fact she had some 'plan' to end their engagement without making Fili look bad.

Balin had corroborated everything she told Bilbo. He even admitted they, he and Dis, had no clue Yori was female. However, they had known Yori was wearing a disguise. No Dwarf's hair was that bad.

Though if his mother did know Yori was indeed a female it might change things. As having a spouse who doesn't care for material things and is willing to go to such lengths to protect one, is a very rare and precious trait.

For the time being Thorin deemed it necessary that none of them let on they knew Yori's secret. Though they would make sure she ate more and actually got treated. Dori had almost stormed the bathhouse to check on her then and there, only appeased by Nori informing him that Bilbo was handling it.

Why they didn't mind the Hobbit getting a look at their sister but refused to let the rest of them see irked him to no end. Nori had already thwarted two other tries for him and Kili to get a glimpse of the female under the costume.

It was funny, but now that he knew she was female, he could definitely see it. The way she walked or sat. The way her hands and wrists were daintier than a normal Dwarf male. How she held herself or carried things, all pointed to a more feminine persuasion. Which begged the question. How did they not figure it out?

He started to notice other things too. Like how her nose scrunched when she thought. How she fussed over Ori when he wasn't looking, making sure his things were orderly. Mahal, he noticed her pout when Bilbo would place more food on her plate and glare at her until it was all gone. Though even he could admit she didn't eat half as much as the rest of them, even when they rationed.

During the fight with the spiders she put herself between him and one of the beasts he had not seen coming behind him. It made him realize she had done it often during this journey. She put herself in harms way for him on several occasions and not once had he thanked her or even toned down his anger for her, well him.

What galled him most was realizing that it took discovering her true gender for him to recognize his horrid behavior towards her these past three years. In truth she hadn't acted very different, always quiet and respectful. She was the one that had been truly insulted by Kili, and as she had told Bilbo, it had been bad. Really everyone should have been angry with Kili and not taking it out on him… her. Whatever.

He was the one with the diplomatic training, yet he had acted like a spoiled brat. All the while Yori had taken everything in stride, with a grace and aplomb rarely found among Dwarrows. Or at least she did so in public, like any good Dwarf of noble standing was supposed to. From her low self-esteem and inability to eat properly it appeared the whole mess had affected her more than any of them had guessed.

He had tried to be more watchful of her during their trip through Mirkwood, earning several confused looks from her. It had been sad how shocked she was when her own brothers tried to help her a few times.

When the Elves had cornered them after their fight with the spiders it took a lot for him not to attack them when they focused in on Yori. One of the Elves had realized she wore padding and forced her to take it off. The amount of weapons she carried within said padding was staggering, even their captors showed surprise. What really got him was how small she looked in her over-large tunic. They had even made her stripe off her extra layers of pants until she only had leggings on. Her outfit hung just so to not show her more feminine attributes, but it also sparked his protective instincts in a way he had not anticipated. She looked much like a child playing dress up.

When they were marched to the Elf Kingdom stronghold the group unconsciously surrounded her, making sure she had extra protection. He definitely hung closer to her than normal, glaring at any guards that came too close. It hadn't helped when they were all separated and thrown into individual cells.

All he could think about was her alone and looking so vulnerable. Even though he knew logically she was not. He'd seen her fight. She could certainly handle an enemy if the situation called for it.

Fili sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time. Now that he knew the truth he didn't want to continue treating Yori the way he had. But Thorin had ordered them to keep it a secret until the time was right. Yet what if she implemented her plan before then?

How would he ever be able to apologize to her for his behavior these past years? How could he possibly repay her for everything? How would he convince her to stay, to be with him?

So many questions and no answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Yori pulled her knees in as close as possible as she sat in one corner of Master Bard's home. Their harrowing escape from the Elfish prisons into the river, and then subsequent battle with the orcs left her tired, wet and cold. The Elves forcing her to get rid of her padding and extra pant layers prior to throwing her in a cell had not helped. The week they were stuck in the Elven prison had not been pleasant or warm, for her at least. Bilbo suggested it was her lack of body fat to keep her warm.

Thankfully none of the others seemed to notice how large her clothes looked on her now, or they were simply ignoring it. Given how they had all been acting since Beorn's she was not sure which it was.

The whole group had been strange. Oin constantly bugged her about any injuries. Bombur offered her some of his food. Dori practically shadowed her, something he had not done since she was a Dwarfling. And Fili actually helped her when traversing some of the worst parts of the forest.

At first she thought they had overheard her conversation with Bilbo, but surely they would have called her out on being female. So she figured the forest had messed with their heads.

Of course the trip into Lake Town on Bard's barge had not helped to warm her up, nor the smothering via fish to sneak them in and then small swim to his home, coming up through the toilet. At this point she wondered if she'd ever be dry again.

She had contemplated snagging one of the blankets, but there weren't that many to go around and some of the others looked like they could use them more. Poor Kili had lost a lot of blood from the arrow hit, and Ori's lips were almost blue.

There had been a small argument when Bard showed them the 'weapons' he promised. Personally she thought it was generous of the man to offer them. From what little she saw of the town she doubted anyone but the guards kept any weapons like they were used to. Sometimes she thought her people were too short sighted about the world, expecting things of people they knew nothing about. Really, if they expected swords and axes they should have stipulated that when making the deal in the first place.

Now they were waiting for night to fall, getting what rest they could before they would break into the armory to get the weapons they needed. Bard had slipped out for a bit, leaving his children to watch over them.

Personally she could do with a nap, but she was just too cold to fall asleep.

Suddenly two strong arms scooped her up like a child carrying her over towards the fireplace before dumping her next to Kili. Pushing up from the floor she didn't manage to get far before an arm and a leg covered her, trapping her against a warm hard body under a blanket. Heat flushed through her cheeks and up to her ears in embarrassment. She opened her mouth to speak only to get cut off.

"Sleep. Uncle is only allowing a few hours," Fili ordered sternly, his chin resting on the top of her head.

Unable to move she willed herself to calm down, the heat seeping into her and lulling her to sleep.

XOXOXO

Fili had watched her as she shivered alone in a corner. He had waited for her brothers to do something, but the other members of their company always sidetracked them. Once he had settled Kili by the fire to warm up he had had enough.

Stalking over to her curled up, rather pathetic looking form, he swooped her up into his arms, vaguely surprised with how light she was, and set her next to Kili before trapping her with his body wrapping them both in a blanket.

"Sleep," he ordered gruffly, not willing to listen to any arguments at the moment. "Uncle is only allowing a few hours."

Thankfully she complied, though he did find the blush spreading from her cheeks to the tips of her ears endearing. Holding her small form close he mentally cursed at how cold she felt. Clearly the padding she had worn before protected her a great deal from the cold, while her current clothes did very little in the way of providing warmth. Tucking her head under his chin he narrowed his eyes in warning as Kili grinned mischievously at him from his place next to the fire. Rolling his eyes he decided to try and get some rest himself, finally relaxing once he felt Yori's breathing even out. Drifting to sleep his mind noted how strangely comfortable holding her was.

XOXOXO

Balin grinned as he watched Fili settle Yori down to sleep between himself and Kili. He and the others decided to push the lad a bit, mainly by distracting her brothers and forcing him to deal with her shivering form.

Nori had figured it out quick enough, though did not protest. Unlike Dori who glowered when he realized their plot, his eyes keeping close watch on the slumbering duo in case the prince tried anything. Ori looked so confused, but ultimately grateful that someone had taken care of Yori. She had to be freezing in those thin clothes, most of her layers having been confiscated by the Elves.

Of course he'd been impressed with the amount of weapons she had stuffed in her extra padding. Even his brother seemed intrigued by her arsenal. It was just a shame it was discovered prior to their imprisonment.

XOXOXO

Bilbo had been planning on forcing Yori in front of the fire and then wrapping her tightly in his blanket, now that he'd managed to warm up a bit, but Thorin kept thwarting him. Blasted Dwarf found a way to distract him with inane questions or simply turning him around every time he moved!

When he saw Fili take matters into his own hands he realized what the other had been up too. Eying him thoughtfully he came to the conclusion that Thorin, and indeed some of the others from the looks of it, had eavesdropped on his conversation with Yori back at Beorn's. It would explain their sudden interest in her welfare as they traveled through Mirkwood. Though he did wonder why they said nothing about it.

When bright blue eyes met his own hazel orbs he raised a brow in question, only to receive one in return. Huffing he turned away from the irritating Dwarf and settled down for his own nap. Confounded Dwarves and their stubbornness!

XOXOXO

Thorin's lips twitched as he watched Bilbo walk away from him in a huff. The Hobbit had figured them out and no doubt was irritated at their stubbornness. Aw well. He should know enough about Dwarves by now to get over it.

His eyes drifted over to the forms of his nephews and Yori.

When he had returned from his trip to find out what had occurred to force Fili into a betrothal with the then thought of male, he'd been furious. How dare this upstart trick his family in such a way? Granted he'd also been angry with Kili for performing such an insult in the first place. As she had told the burglar, it had been bad. He made sure his nephew would never commit such a disgraceful act again.

Still he had certainly not treated the young Dwarf kindly after the fact. Really he should have known something was up when Dis didn't go into full on war mode. Something she would have done if her babies had been tricked into something she did not approve of. It irked him his trusted advisor also knew and refrained from telling him. Most likely on Dis' order.

Not that he could blame him. Even he didn't dare cross his sister.

Now that he knew the truth though, he would need to reconsider his own plans. Originally he had thought to buy off the debt of honor once they had Erebor back. But considering what she went through these past years, he doubted Fili would ever be able to find a female as strong and loyal as this one. And his heir would need someone like that by his side.

Of course they would have to be watchful for whatever plan she already had. This was Nori's sister after all, and he would not underestimate her. Had she not proven resourceful enough to fool an entire kingdom into believing she was male?

However those plans could wait. First they needed to kill Smaug and reclaim Erebor.


	4. Chapter 4

Acknowledgement: I own nothing to do with the Hobbit characters or stories.

Chapter Four

Warning: Sexual content ahead.

Erebor was everything her brothers had told her, majestic, awe-inspiring and one of the greatest architectural feats of their people. It was also dark, dingy, drafty and lifeless. Certainly not worth the lives lost or destroyed, at least in her opinion. And yes she included the treasure that laid in wait in her statement. The only good that had come out of this venture so far was the death of the dreaded fire wyrm, Smaug.

Of course the others did not agree with her, too caught up in the memories of the past or the shiny treasure. Even Ori's eyes gleamed with a hint of greed that frightened Yori to no end.

Bofur, Oin, Kili, Fili and her had only barely managed to escape Lake Town as Smaug attacked. The screams of the fleeing and dying would not leave her anytime soon. With Kili's wound healed they were able to make it to Erebor before the men and Elves that current sat camped outside the gates threatening war.

She had thought Thorin would offer some of the treasure to the men, as they had lost their homes due to the Dwarrows' actions. Not to mention his speech of sharing the wealth when they were discovered trying to pilfer weapons from the armory. But he had denied them outright. Sure, she could understand not paying the Elves, they had imprisoned them, but the men deserved something. He didn't even offer to pay only them, just raged at them for 'daring' to demand anything from him.

Poor Bilbo had tried to reason with their King, with nothing to show for it except harsh words and deadly glares. She would have argued as well, but Nori seemed to have enough wherewithal to keep her away from the gold-sick monarch.

It was only a matter of time before tempers snapped completely and war was upon them. To think, they had survived so much, only to fall to greed. It made no sense to her, given how much treasure there was. Not to mention it would likely start flowing back to the mountain once trade started up again.

Sighing she leaned against the pillar in the bedroom she had hidden in. It was high up and had a small balcony. The stars glowed brightly in the sky, looking absolutely beautiful. The matching dots of fire light from the many fires below was also awe worthy, if one forgot the army that came with them. At least it was silent here.

She had grown tired of everyone's bickering. Plans got tossed around, mostly about how to keep their 'precious' gold safe, how to keep the great gates closed, and their assurance of Dain's help. Why they trusted him not to betray them when he didn't even offer his assistance for the quest to begin with was beyond her. So Yori had stolen off to be alone, wondering what the dawn would bring.

"So this is where you disappeared to." It was more of a statement than a question.

Jerking around in shock she found Fili standing in the doorway to the room eying her thoughtfully. Her eyes narrowed slightly. He had been especially confusing these past weeks.

"I wanted quiet," she replied casually, turning back to the view. "Didn't think anyone would care."

He seemed to consider her for a moment before closing the door tightly behind him. She tracked his movements out of the side of her eyes, curious as to his purpose.

XOXOXO

Fili strolled around the room as if he didn't have a care in the world. He had followed Yori when he saw her slipping away from the group. Not that he blamed her. All of the talk and arguments had grated on his nerves as well. And he could admit, to a point, his uncle was being unreasonable, but he was Heir and had to follow his King's decisions.

When she had found this room he had stayed outside, simply watching her from the hallway through the small opening she had left. Seeing the moonlight against her features enthralled him, though he really wanted to get rid of that awful wig. Suddenly that seemed like a great idea. He did want to see what she really looked like, especially if they might be dying in the next few days.

So he moved around slowly inspecting the room, knowing she watched him. Using the pillar to his advantage he slipped behind it speeding up to catch her off guard. Sure enough as he reappeared on her other side, she was leaning around the way he had come from trying to see him. He didn't bother hiding his grin when she jumped upon discovering his actual location.

"Problem?" He raised one brow.

"No," she bit out, staring resolutely out the balcony her cheeks red much to his amusement.

XOXOXO

Stupid, annoyingly charming princes and their sneakiness! Why was he even here? Shouldn't he be with his brother and uncle figuring out how they would defend this old ruin?

"It suddenly occurs to me that I have done you a great disservice these past years of our betrothal," he stated calmly as if speaking about the weather.

What? "What?" She looked at him startled by the topic.

XOXOXO

Fili had to admit her facial expressions were adorable. He especially liked her look of startled confusion. Moving so that his form trapped her against the pillar he leaned in a bit, his eyes adjusting to the new darkness with ease.

"The events of these past months have made me realize how poorly I have treated you all this time," he stated truthfully one hand moving up to trail his fingers over the only part of her cheek that was bare, his other hand resting on the stone pillar to keep her in place. "After all you were the one wronged, and you _are_ my betrothed. We have been together for years now, and I haven't even kissed you."

XOXOXO

Yori now knew what a deer felt like when facing down a predator. Fili's body had successfully pinned her in, his hands finishing his trap. But it was his words that froze her in place. Did he say kiss?

Did he really mean it? Was he going to kiss her? Did she want him to?

Before more than a squeak could pass her lips, his mouth claimed hers. It was soft and tentative at first, exploring. Slowly she responded, her eyes sliding shut at the sensation. Surely it had to be okay? After all he had initiated the kiss and there was the possibility they would die in the coming days…

When he pulled back Yori gasped for breath, still tingling from the contact.

"Hmmm," he murmured in consideration. "Not bad…"

Wait? What? Not bad… She leaned back eyes narrowing in hurt and anger. However he spoke again cutting her rebuttal off.

"But I think I'd prefer kissing you without the wig and fake beard," he finished assuredly, blue eyes locked with hers.

Did he just? How… Her eyes flew wide as he easily ripped said wig and beard from her head, exposing her true features to his scrutiny. When her hands flew up to hide her face, his caught them and pinned them to her sides.

XOXOXO

Beautiful. Her skin was smooth and unblemished, her lips full and lush and slightly bruised from their first kiss he noted with smug pride. Her eyebrows were smaller, sleeker and her hair. Bilbo was right. Her hair was a unique blend of reds and gold, though he knew it would look infinitely better in the light. He wanted to undo the braids holding it in place and run his fingers through it. Already he imagined beads of gold and emeralds scattered through her tresses, marking her as his.

True she had no beard to speak of, unless one counted the delicate sideburns, still she was stunning.

"Much better," he whispered descending to claim her lips once more.

This time he didn't hold back, dominating the kiss fiercely. He growled in approval when she started to respond to him, his hands releasing hers to slide around her lithe body and pull her closer. Both moaned at the feel of their bodies fitting so well against each other.

XOXOXO

Yori knew she should be fighting him, telling him to stop. But she just didn't want to. As she had told Bilbo she had harbored feelings for the golden prince for years. Even his treatment these past years had not changed that, which made her wonder if she was a masochist at heart. Not that he was ever overly cruel, more indifferent or generally angry at the situation.

Still, he managed to spark a fire in her heart and soul that burned for him and him alone. It was ultimately why she had agreed to help Lady Dis. Because even if she could never have Fili, she would make sure no one would use him the way Talia had planned to.

In a show of pure strength, Fili slipped his hands under her thighs and lifted her up keeping her back to the pillar. Breaking the kiss, much to her protest, he moved lower sucking and biting along her neck. Yori slid her free hands up to grip at Fili's shoulder and hair, the feeling of his mouth against her skin sending shivers through her.

XOXOXO

Fili shuddered as lust swept through his body. Never had he felt so hot despite what trysts he had had in the past. The way Yori fit into his body, the sounds she made, the taste of her skin; it all came together to increase his want of her. His hips bucked up meeting hers, bringing groans from both of them.

Using the pillar to brace her he freed one hand to slip under her tunic, running along her flat stomach, up towards her bound breasts. His fingers danced over her chest, tweaking her nipples hidden under the cloth. This in turn caused her to grind against him harder.

More than anything he wanted to feel her skin sliding against his. Moving quickly he set her down, pulling back long enough to pull off his tunic and throw it to the side, then divested her of her tunic. He kissed her again, devouring her as his chest rubbed against hers, his hands working on the bindings. Once those were gone he felt the glorious sensation of her nipples sliding against his.

Gripping her hips again he hauled her up, taking one soft mound into his mouth, lavishing it with attention.

"Fi-li…"

A smug grin tugged at his lips at hearing how wrecked her voice sounded.

XOXOXO

Yori couldn't even begin to describe what Fili was doing to her. His mouth was amazing against her flushed skin. Her body was screaming for something she didn't fully understand.

Her fingers slid in his hair clenching and unclenching as if unsure whether to push him away or pull him closer.

When he switched to pay attention to her other breast she gasped at the feeling of the air cooling her wet nipple. When he bit at her she ground her hips against his instinctually, feeling what she could only assume was his cock straining against his pants.

Tugging harshly at his head, she stared down into his own aroused gaze when he released her skin.

"Take me," she whispered desperately in their native language. "Please…"

The sound Fili let out was feral and possessive as he dragged her down to the floor, laying her out before him. Like a ravenous lion he attacked her, kissing and licking all along her chest and neck. Yori arched into his touch, mewling wantonly.

XOXOXO

Managing to gather some self-control Fili sat back, gazing down on the amazing view spread out before him. With a methodical focus he was known for, he caressed her skin, cupping her breasts, weighing them in his hands. Then he slowly skimmed them down her sides and across her taunt stomach, watching as her muscles jumped at his touch. Coming to her leggings he let his fingertips trace the edge before curling them under the seams and pulling them slowly down, watching avidly as slim lean legs became visible to him. Her boots fell off with minimal fuss and one leg at a time he liberated her from the leggings until she lay bare before his hungry eyes.

"Beautiful," he murmured heavily, hands massaging her legs, carefully maneuvering them to the one place he wanted most. Resting them gently on her inner thighs he pushed them open a bit wider. "Let's see how you taste."

Leaning down he ran his tongue along her nether lips, shifting his hands to hold her steady when she squirmed against him.

XOXOXO

His mouth was… He was… Mahal!

Yori couldn't stop the sounds coming out of her as Fili continued to work on her. When he shifted up to play with her nub white clouded her vision and her muscles seized.

"So sensitive," he murmured darkly, moving so that one of his hands was free. He kissed a line up her stomach, paying close attention to her belly button as he allowed her to calm down.

For a moment she thought she would never breath right again. Then his fingers rubbed against her before one slid inside teasingly. Her back bowed at the sensation and her hands scrambled for something to hold onto. His deep chuckles echoed in the room.

Looming over her his eyes sparkled playfully. "So pretty like this, coming apart at my touch." He punctuated his words with the movements of his fingers. Leaning down he nipped at her breasts before bringing his lips to her ear. "You taste wonderful," he murmured smugly as she cried out in pleasure again.

Yori felt something well up inside her, a desire to return the favor and perhaps wipe that self-assured look off his face. She may not have ever done such things with another, but she had heard plenty of tales and knew the mechanics. Plus, much like her brothers, she was a fast learner.

Bringing one knee up, she tagged him in the ribs earning a surprised grunt. Using his stunned countenance against him she flipped them so she was on top. Grabbing both hands so he could not distract her, she placed them forcibly next to his head, her eyes telling him not to move them.

XOXOXO

Fili wasn't sure what to expect but her turning the tables on him had not been it. Still, he could admit this show of power turned him on further. Having her straddled over him, eying him like he was the main course certainly didn't hurt either. So he complied with her silent order to not move his hands, for now.

Like he had done to her, she leaned over and nipped and licked at his neck, her hands running through the hair on his broad chest. Occasionally her roughened fingertips would catch at his nipples pulling a pleased grunt from him. Slowly she moved down his body, playing and exploring, sometimes almost tentative in her touches. Part of him enjoyed that hint of innocence even more.

When her tricky fingers brushed the hem of his pants he couldn't help bucking against her his erection straining against the fabric. Again she mimicked his earlier actions, slowly removing his pants and boots then working her way back to his groin. He watched as she paused, eying his cock curiously, indicating she really didn't have much, if any, experience with this. Just as Fili was about to tell her she didn't have to do anything her small hand wrapped around him in a gentle caress. The feeling had his head falling back and a deep moan escaping him.

XOXOXO

Yori studied his body for a moment. Though she had seen men naked before, she had never seen one like this, in an excited state. But Fili's reaction to her touch encouraged her. So she ran her hand and fingers up and down the surprisingly soft skin.

Catching his eye again she let a small smirk curve her lips. "Shall we see how you taste?"

Not waiting for an answer she leaned down and ran her tongue from his base up to the tip, empowered by the sounds he made upon the action. Remembering some of what she had heard from others in the taverns she used to work in, she closed her mouth around the tip and sucked.

XOXOXO

Mahal save him! She was driving him to insanity and beyond. Though almost shy at first she quickly grew bolder, sending him down the path of completion. When he felt the telltale pressure in his abdomen he stopped her, his hands gently tugging at her hair to pull her up.

Sitting up he fiercely kissed away the uncertain look in her eyes. "In you," he gasped. "I want to finish in you."

The blush she graced him with was entirely too adorable, so he kissed her again. Gently his hands positioned her hips over his straining member, slowly lowering her as he penetrated.

She was so tight and hot that he was not sure he wouldn't cum right then and there. It seemed to last forever until her pelvis rested snuggly against him. He remained still, his forehead meeting hers as he waited for her to adjust to his girth. From the soft whimpers leaving her he knew this was her first time, and this knowledge only flamed the fires of his possessive heart. She was his and no one else would ever have her.

XOXOXO

The pain ebbed once she got used to him inside her. Now she felt full and a bit strange. He held still for her, their breaths mingling between them as he waited for her to get comfortable. Yori found the gesture sweet coming from her headstrong prince.

Curiously she rolled her hips, gasping as pleasure swept through her. Wanting to experience more she did it again, happy to hear Fili's groans of approval. Slowly she set a rhythm, and soon his hips moved as well, adding to the sensations coursing through her body.

Fili kissed her again before moving down to mouth at her neck and breasts, his hands holding her waist and raking down her back. Yori gripped at his shoulders, using them to keep her balance. Pants and moans of pleasure filled the room as the two moved in a dance as old as time.

Though the position was pleasant Yori wanted, no needed more. Fili apparently felt the same as he cursed and shifted them so that she was on her back, her legs wrapped around his hips. The new angle allowed him to thrust into her with even more force increasing the stimulation.

It didn't take long for the overwhelming sense of pleasure swept through her leaving her almost numb in gratification. Vaguely she felt Fili piston his hips a few more times before his body seized releasing something deep inside of her.

XOXOXO

Pulling out after his orgasm Fili rolled to the side, dragging Yori's unresisting body with him. Kissing her temple he worked to catch his breath just as she did. He knew they would have to go back to the others soon, lest her brothers come looking. Yet he wanted to enjoy this moment a bit longer, here in the silence holding her close.

If they managed to survive the coming days he vowed she would be his for all time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The chaos of the battle had settled into the slightly less chaotic aftermath. Tents erected for healing were filled to the brim with wounded from the armies of Men, Elves and Dwarves. People ran back and forth trying to help the healers and wounded alike. Others searched the field for any left alive, or sorting through the multitude of corpses for felled allies.

Yori watched it all with dull eyes.

Her greatest fear had come to pass and they had gone to war, only the enemy had not been the Elves and Men, thanks to the actions of Bilbo. Instead an even greater army of Orcs and Goblins had descended upon them. It was only an alliance between the once squabbling factions that had saved any of them. This had only come about because of Bilbo, and in return her friend was banished.

Her bothers had not wanted her to fight, but they needed all the help they could get. Plus she was far better than Ori in a fight so really it was a moot point.

During the fray she had gotten separated from her brothers, but found herself close to the princes. Despite fighting with everything she had they still fell to the arrows of the enemy. Though they had been alive when dragged off the battlefield, she had made sure of that.

When Azog finally laid dead and the remaining enemy fleeing, she allowed herself the chance to rest just a minute before running to the healing tents. On her way she had seen her brothers from afar, all alive and well, along with the rest of their company. Up ahead she saw Dwalin and Balin outside of the king's tent, and Oin pushing inside with more bandages.

She had planned to approach them, only for one of Dain's advisors to waylay her. He had sneered at her, dressed in her disguise as a male, recognizing her as _the fiancé_ their clan loved to hate. In cruel halting words he informed her, well him, that Fili was dead and she was no longer welcome there. That she would not be able to use the royal family for whatever nefarious purposes she had in mind now that death had broken her connection to them. A few of the Iron Mountain warriors stood behind him in a menacing fashion to emphasize the point. The Dwarf had told her it would have been better had she fallen in battle, as no one wanted her there.

In her heart of hearts she knew he didn't know the truth, that she was not what they all saw her as. Yet the past years had weighed on her heavily, even with Fili's sudden affection prior to the battle. Now Fili was gone, and she couldn't find the strength to stay without him there. It was time to put her plan to action and disappear.

So without a word to the other Dwarves she turned around and slipped out of camp. No one from the company saw her, and it would be some time before anyone realized she had left.

It was in the Elven encampment that she snuck some supplies, before discreetly walking towards the woods and down to the main road. Much to her surprise she found an old friend doing the same.

"And just where are you off to, all on your lonesome, Master Baggins?"

XOXOXO

Banished. Thrown away. Rejected.

Each word echoed in his mind and heart as he made his way from the battlefield and the kingdom he had helped reclaim. Despite his love for the Dwarves and their surly leader, despite everything he had done to help them survive this mad quest, he was discarded for an act of desperation.

Bilbo had only wanted to save their lives. Thorin was being unreasonable, risking them for treasure that in the long run meant little next to their lives. So, knowing Thorin and the others may never forgive him, he had stolen the Arkenstone away to the camps of Men and Elves and given it to them, so they could barter with Thorin for Bilbo's share of the treasure. Had the blasted Dwarf simply allowed him to give them his portion in the first place he never would have done such a thing.

For his actions he was banished.

His heart burst with pain and sadness. Never again would he see his friends or the one he had come to love. But that was okay, because he had stopped the war. Or so he thought.

Blasted orcs and goblins just had to ruin it for him. The fight he had worked to prevent soon became a battle of unparalleled portions. And just like the other times on this journey, he could not leave the fool hearted members of the company to their fates. So adorning his ring and brandishing his 'letter opener' he joined the fray.

With the quick and silent footing of his Hobbit heritage he maneuvered through the melee, helping his friends where he could. Finally he found Thorin standing alone against Azog. He could hear Fili and Kili in the distance calling for their uncle. His heart had nearly stopped when Azog hit Thorin so hard the other fell and could not get up. The orc had moved in for the kill and that is when Bilbo struck, burying his little sword deep into the back of the enemy.

Afterwards he had only stayed long enough to see Thorin whisked off the field and verify the others had lived. Though from what he heard both Fili and Kili were in a bad way.

For a time he had considered going to the Elves' camp and waiting for Gandalf, but in the end he was just too tired to bother. So he swiped some supplies and made his way to the road. He was not wanted and would not be missed. After all, he was just a Hobbit.

"And just where are you off to, all on your lonesome, Master Baggins?"

It was a rare day when a Hobbit could be snuck up on, but he had been deep in thought.

"Goodness! Don't do that," he scolded as he clutched at his beating heart. Turning, he found Yori standing there, a pack of her own on her back and no longer wearing her disguise. "Yori? What? I thought you'd be with the others…"

"It seemed like a good time as any to implement my plan," she stated softly, though her eyes would not quite meet his and were red around the rim.

"But Yori, the others know you're a female and didn't you and Fili…" He trailed off when he saw the tears starting to swim in her eyes. Suddenly it made sense. "He… he didn't make it, did he?"

Unable to speak she shook her head, a few tears escaping. Bilbo felt his own forming, and worked hard to bite them back. Unwilling to ask about the others he decided to change the topic.

"So where were you planning on going?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. I'm free to do as I wish now. I figured maybe I'd go south, see Rohan and Gondor, maybe even Harad…"

Bilbo thought for a long moment. He had been planning to return to the Shire, but in truth his heart wasn't really in it. After all he had seen and done, he did not think he would be able to handle the peaceful confines of the Shire, or the old busybodies. Plus he only had memories waiting for him in the large lonely smial. Perhaps… it was time to let his feet lead him?

"That sounds like a good plan," he stated firmly. "In fact I hear Gondor has quite the library. Wouldn't mind seeing it myself."

Yori's eyes widened a bit before a tentative smile graced her young features. "Really? I thought you wanted to go back to the Shire?"

Bilbo waved her off. "Some old busybody once told me the world was out there, not in my books. So I figure since I'm already out here I might as well see more of it."

Smile growing brighter Yori nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree more."

So he and his fellow broken hearted companion continued on their way, unseen by those that had known them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Six months had passed quickly for the pair as they traveled. They had made it to the land of Rohan, the Horse Masters, stopping at various villages and finding small work to help pay their way. Though wary of them at first, the people of Rohan soon grew accustomed to the two. Bilbo's storytelling abilities and Yori's own diverse repertoire in various forms of labor made them very popular.

Currently the two were in Edoras, the capitol of Rohan. Bilbo was asked by the Queen to tutor her children in other cultures, which he had a surprising amount of knowledge on. Yori found work with a potter, proving to have steady hands and a good eye for the trade. Together they made enough to live comfortably and save for the next leg of their journey.

Thankfully the winters in the south were not as harsh as in the north. Still they would wait until mid-summer to head to Gondor. Theoden, the King's young son, had been most upset upon learning his new tutor/friend would be leaving. Bilbo reassured the youth that he would miss him, but he wanted to see the world. So Theoden told him of his friend Denethor, who lived in Gondor and the two used this as a way to study the history of Gondor as known by Rohan.

This led to the discovery of a very old text; one the librarians warned them not to damage. In the text they found information that made Bilbo's blood run cold.

Not wanting to upset his charge further he kept the information to himself until he reached the room he and Yori shared.

"What's got you in a tizzy," his friend asked, easily spotting his anxiety.

"I found some information today that has left me rather disconcerted," he admitted. Yori just sat patiently by the fireplace waiting for him to speak. For one moment Bilbo thought he would lie to her, keep the ring to himself. It was his after all, why should she know of it? But a stronger part of him shook off the dark voice suggesting such things. So quickly he told her what he had found, before he lost the will to do so.

"The One Ring?" Yori stared at him part in disbelief and part in horror.

"Yes."

"Your ring? The one you've had since the Goblin caves? That ring," she clarified.

"Yes," he huffed in annoyance.

"So… what are we going to do?"

Bilbo slumped down on himself. "I… I don't know. We have to destroy it somehow, but…"

"This isn't just any ring," Yori finished for him. "This is a ring of power. And if I remember right it was forged in the fires of Mt. Doom. I doubt anything less will be able to destroy it."

"That is what the manuscripts indicated," he agreed, sinking down into his chair rubbing his hands tiredly over his face. His mind raced through all the possibilities. In the end he came to only one conclusion. "I will have to take it there then."

"To Mordor," Yori stated incredulously after a beat of silence.

"Yes." Though his voice was steady and determined he felt anything but.

Yori studied him for a long moment before nodding resolutely. "Okay then. We need a map and supplies." When he sent her a shocked look she snorted. "You didn't think you were going alone did you?"

"Well I couldn't very well ask you to go on this suicide mission," he snapped back.

"Good thing you don't have to ask then," she shot back sassily.

A tense silence fell over them as the enormity of the task they had ahead of them sank in.

"Should we tell anyone," she asked softly.

Bilbo considered it for a moment before shaking his head. "No. The less people who know the better."

No more was said that night as the two drifted into their thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Eight months had passed since the Battle of the Five Armies. Eight long months of recovery for the wounded and rebuilding for everyone else. Only four months had passed since the first caravan from Erid Luin had arrived, with much needed relief supplies. Dain had left some of his men to help with the cleanup but he could only leave his home unattended for so long.

Thankfully the members of the company had survived, though some had more wounds than others. Balin made sure to handle the running of the mountain until Thorin could take over fully. As it was he was only allowed to do minor duties, or Oin would tie him to his bed, literally if he needed to. Kili had come away with a serious injury to his shoulder and it would be some time before he could use the bow again, but he would get the use of his arm back, so it was hopeful. Fili had suffered a concussion and several deep lacerations, one that had caused an infection that had almost ended him. But he had pulled through; only to find out the one he wanted to see most was not among them.

Clear blue eyes swept over the fields surrounding the mountain prosper. In the distance he could see Dale, slowly being rebuilt. So much had occurred in those months since the battle.

He'd been grateful his family had survived and their friends. It was those very same friends that helped uncover the truth of his betrothed's disappearance.

When he had finally managed to wake up for longer than a few minutes, as well as sit up in bed, one of Dain's advisors had told him Yori had been slain in battle. The bastard had looked pleased to inform him of such. The same look quickly turned to shock when Fili began angrily demanding for Yori's body to be brought to him for he refused to believe such until he saw her himself.

Dori and Ori had been nearby, looking devastated at the news of her death, with Nori suspiciously absent. Some of the others had looked equally shaken, but it was Bifur who informed them he saw her slipping away into the Elvin camp after the battle. The advisor used this to argue that Yori was clearly a coward running away, as if they would believe him after his first blatant lie.

The sudden arrival of Nori with one of the guards who'd been with the advisor when he spoke to Yori ruining his story had said advisor sweating. Of course he tried to make himself out to be Fili's savior for getting rid of the 'evil fiancé', only to have the others inform him of his error. Dain had been just as surprised about the information of Yori's true gender and purpose in protecting Fili as the others. It just showed how unjust they had been to Yori considering even Dwarves from neighboring kingdoms had perceived her as the villain. Needless to say, the advisor had been removed from the mountain.

Thankfully Nori had discovered Yori had gone off with Bilbo, the Hobbit having left soon after the battle. Not that any of them blamed him after Thorin had banished him prior. If anyone could keep an eye on Yori it would be Bilbo.

Most had wanted to go after the pair immediately, but Balin had shot them down. All of them were injured in some way and no one was really in the shape to go after either of them. They would have to wait.

Her brothers had immediately started to protest, and Fili joined them, but Gandalf of all people quelled their arguments. There was too much for them to do now that they had Erebor, and quite frankly Yori and Bilbo deserved time away from them, especially after the treatment they received. He had promised to check up on them both and inform them of the company's true status.

It had hurt but in the end he had agreed, as did the others. However, his patience was wearing thin, especially when it was determined that neither Bilbo nor Yori had actually made it to the Shire six _months _later. Nor had they gone to Rivendell. To say the company was disgruntled with the Wizard given the lack of information on their missing members' whereabouts would put it far too lightly.

Fili had already decided that once his wounds had completely healed and his mother had made it to Erebor he would go off on his own to search for Yori and bring her home. She was _his _and he'd be damned if he let her slip from his fingers. He didn't care if he was the crown prince. He would go and find his bride.

"There you are." Kili's voice broke through his thoughts though he didn't turn to acknowledge him. "Uncle's asking for you," his brother continued, used to his somber mood by now.

Thorin was another sore point. He still refused to speak of Bilbo, though thankfully Balin had managed to get him to lift the banishment. It hurt the brothers to think their dear Hobbit was still hated by their uncle, simply for doing what they could not and saving their lives.

Of course those who really knew Thorin could see how much he missed their little burglar. However, he and Kili would probably still give him disapproving looks for a while, at least until their mother arrived and took over for them.

"She's fine you know," Kili stated suddenly managing to draw his full attention. "Yori," he clarified. "I mean if she could handle being betrothed to you for three years and the whole quest, I doubt there's anything out there that could give her too much trouble."

Fili sighed heavily fingers fiddling with the bead Yori had given him when they had their betrothal ceremony. "I hope you are right. But until I have her in my arms again, I cannot help worrying for her."

"We'll find her Fi," he assured him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Then you'll drag her back here for the marriage ceremony of the century and have lots of babies for mother and me to spoil rotten!" His statement managed to wrangle a laugh from the blond Dwarf. "Now come along, before Uncle sends Dwalin after us."

With one last prayer to Mahal to keep his love safe, Fili followed his brother back into the mountain.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The closer they got to the inner valley of Mordor the thicker the air seemed. Given the volcanic nature of the area Yori supposed it was expected, though it did nothing to lift her spirits. The lack of abundant vegetation and the rather bleak and frankly dangerous terrain didn't help either. At least she wasn't as affected as Bilbo.

The Hobbit had once explained how his people were so in-tune with the earth that any sickness within it affected them as well. He had commented numerous times on their journey to Erebor about the state of various lands, most markedly Mirkwood. Here though one could actually see the physical effects the diseased nature had on the poor Hobbit. He had lost what little weight he had managed to gain in Rohan, his skin was sallow and pale, and dark circles hung under his lack-luster eyes. Yori wanted nothing more than to drag him to Gondor or back to Rohan, maybe even Rivendell if it would help her friend. Sadly their task was far too important for her to do so.

The pair had managed to come a long way as it was. As they could not go through the front gates into Mordor, they skimmed the base of the Ash Mountains until Yori found a plausible pass. This didn't mean much as plausible here simply meant only slightly less impenetrable than the other passes. As it stood they had to traverse near the Dead Marshes, an experience neither enjoyed.

Yori shifted a bit on the boulder she perched on for her watch. More and more she tried to take as much duties as she could since Bilbo was struggling so much. Something in her gut told her the ring had a lot to do with his continued decline in health.

Like many times before her fingers strayed to her hair, where she wore a single braid holding the bead gifted to her by Fili. Originally it had sat in her wig on a betrothal braid, now it sat in her real tresses, decorating a mourning braid. She had explained the different meanings to Bilbo when he asked, which he thankfully did not do often.

Her mind drifted to their final days in Erebor, her family and the various moments she had with Fili over the years. It was a shame most of her memories of him were tinged with the deception she had been forced to continue in order to keep him safe. Her heart ached at the loss of him daily. She had known going into the whole farce that she would lose Fili to another, but she had not expected to lose him to death. The Golden Prince of Durin had always seemed too bright, too vibrant, and too strong to fall. If she could have traded places with him she would have, so much was her love for him.

However life did not work that way and she had come to accept it. Not that it had ever played fair with her before.

She hoped the others were faring better. No doubt Ori had taken over the library by now. Dori most assuredly continued to mother hen her brothers and likely opened a restaurant. Nori would either become the spymaster for the ruling lord, or he would continue on his usual path of thievery, as she seriously didn't think he would let a little thing like a share of the treasure keep him from playing in his chosen profession. Though if Dwalin had any say in it her brother might just be living in the dungeons for a time, at least until he managed to break out. Actually of all her brothers she had expected Nori to suddenly pop up in Rohan, scolding her for leaving while praising her for slipping away without Dori noticing. He was funny like that.

In truth she had considered staying to be with her family. But her reputation, despite what the group may or may not know now, would only cast a shadow on her brothers. Though the longer she was in this hellish place the more she just wanted to be a Dwarfling again hiding in Dori's arms from the rest of the world.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled again. Something, which happened more, and more often of late. Someone or something was following them. As of yet neither she nor Bilbo had caught a glimpse of their pursuer. Still the feeling lingered and Yori trusted her instincts too much to ignore them. While she would not hunt their shadow out into the light, she would keep a sharp eye out for it.

A low rumble in the distance drew her attention. Even in the dark of night she could make out the threatening storm clouds rolling in. Moving quickly she tucked a cloak around Bilbo's still form more tightly before hunkering down within her own garments.

Silently she sent out a prayer to Mahal to watch over her loved ones and to keep her love's soul safe in the halls of their ancestors.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

This was not how she envisioned her last stand. Not that she imagined such an event, but it certainly wouldn't have been in this context.

The trip through Mordor had been grueling. Orcs and Goblins littered the desolate valley like an infestation. A single tall tower stood against the bleak skyline, ominous and terrifying. Their stalker had not helped much either, always slinking after them; never close enough for Yori to deal with permanently.

They had finally made it to the base of Mt. Doom, after several skirmishes and close calls. It seemed they were in the clear. Sadly this was a severe misconception.

Something within the dark tower sprung to life, leaving a feeling of dread in its path. Yori pushed the ever-weakening Hobbit up the path hoping to outrun whatever came for them.

A loud screeching killed that hope as Nazgul mounts landed before them allowing nine ghostly figures to block their way. They were nearly transparent and not as strong as the stories told. However, the tallest and most menacing spoke in a strange language and one by one the ghostly forms combined within him, until he reclaimed a corporeal form. One hand pulled a large sword from within his cloak.

"Give me the Halfling," he demanded, his voice cold as ice.

Tales of old sprung to mind and Yori knew. The nine spirits were the old kings of men that had fallen to the nine rings of power, forever trapped in Sauron's service. But this one, this was the most fearsome of them all, the Witch King of Angmar. A being so power it is said no man could defeat him.

"Bilbo," Yori spoke as steadily as she could, eyes still on their foe. "Take the ring and go. Run as fast as you can and do not look back."

"No Yori…"

"Do it! You are the only hope Middle Earth has now," she hissed. Bringing forth her sword she prepared for the fight of her life.

Bilbo looked worried and scared, much like she felt. However, he took strength in her conviction to see their task through. He would not let all of his friends down, or the innocents, or the many creatures that lived in this world. Most importantly he would not let Yori down.

"Go!" At her yell he sprinted off towards the cave at the top of the peak. Yori used that time to engage the Witch King in battle.

"You cannot defeat me," the creature rumbled darkly, brandishing his swords against hers. "I will crush your bones and allow my mount to devour your flesh."

"You have to kill me first," she snarled gathering all of her strength.

Using her size and speed she dodged his blows and even sent a few back his way. She ran around him forcing him to change his position in the uneven terrain, difficult for any fighter. As a Dwarf she had a far easier time of maneuvering the mountainside, after all it was her natural environment.

Mentally she thanked Dori for all the times he did spar with her using his full strength. It was only her experience with such blows that allowed her to hold her weapons against the strikes coming from the Witch King. Still, the force behind his blows was wearing her out, especially after months of traveling and fighting Orcs and Goblins. Using a trick she had seen Fili use multiple times she managed to disarm the enemy.

However, it allowed him to grab her with his free arm, pulling her into the air. His cold fingers squeezed her neck harshly making it even harder for her to breath.

"Fool. No man can kill me," it sneered arrogantly assured of its victory.

While part of her wanted to let go and join Fili in the after life, a bigger part knew she couldn't. Bilbo was counting on her. She couldn't give up now, too much was at stake.

Gripping her sword tight she slashed the creature across the front forcing it to let her go, its body bending forward from the wound. Falling she managed to crouch landing just right to keep her feet.

"Then it's a good thing I am a Dwarf," she growled before thrusting her sword right into the beast's face through its head.

The backlash of power from the strike knocked her back a good twenty feet. Burning cold latched onto her fingers and hand, creeping up into her arm with a pain she had never felt before. The death cry of the Witch King echoed eerily around the mountain, followed by those of the Nazgul mounts.

Forcing herself to her feet despite the great pain she prepared to face the lizard like creatures, sword in her left hand as her right was now useless. Praying to Mahal for strength she readied to defend herself. However it was not necessary.

The ground shook and rumbled like a great beast waking from a long sleep. All around pockets of steam and gasses exploded. The mounts took off into the air hoping to reach safety. Several were taken out by flying boulders launched into the air by spitting lava.

Yori fell to the ground, grunting in pain from the impact. Arms went up to protect her head from falling debris. A fierce cry of the likes she had never heard came from the dark tower. Green eyes watched in awe as a large eye flashed in and out of existence before the tower crumbled in onto itself. Much like with the death of the Witch King a blast of power swept over the land, originating from the collapsing building. The force of it causing the land around the tower up to the Black Gates to disintegrate into the depths of the earth.

Only the sound of blasts coming from the volcano broke her from the sight. Pushing up onto her legs she scrambled towards the peak Bilbo had last been running to.

Again she prayed to Mahal and any of the Valar that would listen for her friend to be alive and the ability to get them out of this safely.

XOXOXO

Bilbo ran as fast as he could, ignoring the harsh rocks cutting into the soles of his feet. It hurt to leave Yori behind to face that monster, but he knew she was right. He had to destroy the ring. If he stayed he risked letting the enemy get the ring and Sauron coming back. He would not do that, he would not allow evil to win no matter what the blasted thing whispered in his mind.

Oh the ring had known of his plans. Had constantly made promises and veiled threats throughout the long journey here. It had cast doubts upon him, which in turn made him doubt. It brought out his fears, his regrets and his mistakes in a long parade of dark memories to haunt him day and night.

If not for Yori he doubted he would have been able to resist the ring for as long as he had. She gave him strength, reminded him of all those he cared for in this world. Even if those same people no longer cared for him.

And oh how the ring had used his love for Thorin against him. It constantly spit the love he had felt and still felt for his Dwarf back in his face. Whispered how Thorin would love to gut him for his 'betrayal', how he would never find love again.

It was a harsh blow to his resolve, but he managed to cling on. Just as he knew Thorin would hate him for taking the Arkenstone, he knew he could do this because it meant his loved ones would be alive and well, even if he was not.

The heat from the lava churning in the depths of the mountain was surprising to the Hobbit. He could barely force his feet forward into the mouth of the mountain. The long platform leading to the edge where he would throw the ring into the fiery chasm below seemed daunting in its size.

Just before he could reach the edge a familiar high pitched scream sounded form behind him right as a small spindly form knocked into his. He grappled with the creature he knew as Gollum.

"It's ours precious! It's ours! The filthy hobbit stoles it!" He cried out over and over as he clawed at Bilbo to retrieve his precious.

"Let go! I must destroy it," Bilbo yelled trying to squirm out of the hold of the deceptively strong being.

"Precious!"

The two rolled, fighting to keep the other from taking the ring. What neither knew was how close to the edge of the platform they had come. With one powerful yank form Gollum the ring came free bouncing towards the edge and right over it.

Both Bilbo and Gollum froze in shock as they watched this. Pushing away from the Hobbit Gollum let out a frightful cry of despair running towards the edge and jumping clear over it to grab his precious.

"NO! Gollum!" Bilbo could only stare in disbelief as the creature went over the edge after the One Ring. Slowly he pushed himself to his knees, tears running down his face.

Could that have been him had he succumbed to the charms of the ring? Would he have disregarded everything for a simple shiny trinket? Would he have become like Thorin in his hunt for the Arkenstone? The thought made him sick at heart.

Only the crashing of rocks and boulders broke him from his thoughts. All around him the walls of the mountain were breaking free and falling into the lava below. The heat rose to an oppressive temperature. The ground began to shake violently heralding the impending doom.

For a long moment he stood in place once he gained his feet. Part of him so tired from both quests he had undertaken wanted to let go, to finally meet his end. The pain and heartache was almost too much to bear.

"BILBO!"

Yori's shout broke him free of his melancholy. Turning to the entrance he saw her form fighting to remain steady as the mountain tried to shake itself apart. New life sparked within him. He would not give up now, not when Yori had never given up on him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bard sometimes cursed the day he had killed Smaug and been elected the leader of the remnants of Lake Town. He had never felt any need to be a leader, only the desire to provide for his family and keep his children safe. Somehow though he had become King of Dale. The year since the reclaiming of Erebor and the battle of the Five Armies had been tough. The rebuilding of the great cities was still ongoing though they had enough homes built for their people to live and work. He kept trying his best to provide for his people and rule with a stern but fair mind, much as he did for his children. It appeared to be working and slowly the people were rebuilding their lives.

Being the leader might not have been so bad, had he not been thrust into the unofficial role of mediator between Thranduil and Thorin.

Despite the new alliance of their peoples and the edgy truce between the realms, the two kings continued to pick at each other often leading to arguments and massive headaches for Bard.

Once more the three and their advisors were in a meeting about the supplies needed for both Dale and Erebor as the latest winter approached. Though much more prosperous than last year, their supplies would still need to be supplemented by the Woodland realm.

The initial meeting had gone well and the details hammered out. However, now Thranduil and Thorin were using the time to make snide remarks and rile the other up further. Bard would have left them to it, however they had chosen Dale as the meeting place since it was more neutral.

Maybe he should declare Dale off limits in the future if only to save his sanity.

Ignoring his fellow leaders he let his eyes wander to those they brought with them. Thorin of course had Balin and his heir Fili with him as well as a few others. Thranduil had brought his oldest, Aenor and youngest Legolas, both of whom looked equally bored, and were actually passing notes back and forth behind their father's back. He would have laughed but feared bringing attention to himself, lest he get dragged into the insult contest.

"Lord Bard!" One of his men burst into the room looking harried and desperate. "You must come quick!"

"What is it?"

"The sky sir! It's black and red." Just as his words escaped a low rumbling could be felt from the ground.

"Earth quake," one of the Dwarves asked.

Together the group moved to one of the outer balconies. Looking out they could see vast plumes of clouds black as night with lightening streaking through them. Red and orange glowed along the lower sections, growing brighter when bursts of lava danced through the air.

"It comes from Mordor," Thranduil muttered, his voice laden with worry.

Thorin felt his heart sink. "Mount Doom."

Fili grabbed his betrothal bead, praying that Yori was far from that place, safe and sound.

XOXOXO

Gandalf rode hard to Gondor with Elrond, Arathorn, his son Aragorn and a small contingent of Elves. A meeting had been called to determine the cause of Mt. Doom's eruption. Though that was not on the forefront of the wizard's mind. The message from Ecthelion the Steward of Gondor had made mention of a Hobbit and Dwarf being found near Morgulduin, both in very bad shape and unable to be questioned as of yet.

Gandalf had a very good idea as to the identity of the two in question. He had almost left Rivendell without Elrond and the others in his haste, but the ancient elf had made him see sense.

When the city of Minas Tirith finally came into sight he felt a small sense of relief. Thankfully upon entering no one dared to stop him and Elrond from making their way to the Halls of Healing instead of greeting the Steward. They left that to Glorfindel and Arathorn.

The head healer met them, explaining the condition the two were found in as he led them to the room they stayed in. it was small with two beds, both holding an occupant.

Gandalf felt his body slump in relief and pain at the sight of Bilbo Baggins laying prone in his bed, his skin pale and wane with bruises liberally spattered about. When Elrond knelt by the Hobbit's side he turned to the other bed. There lay Yori, Daughter of Kori, betrothed of Fili, Prince under the Mountain. She no longer wore the ridiculous wig and fake beard, her vibrant tresses free for all to see. She too had lost weight and looked far paler than normal with cuts and bruises spread about freely on her form. Her right arm looked even worse, almost blue as if she had suffered frostbite.

What had happened to them to put them in such a state? Why had they been in Morgulduin? Were they the cause of Mt Doom erupting?

"Stop standing there wallowing in regret," Elrond ordered forcing the wizard from his thoughts. "I need Athelas to treat their wounds, especially the young Dwarrowdam."

"What? Why?"

He held her arm gently, turning it to and fro as he examined it. "This is an injury caused by a Nazgul."

"She was struck by one of their blades," he asked worriedly. This would not be good; she might not make it back from the shadows if this were the case.

"No. If I had to guess," Elrond paused his words a deep frown on his face. "I would say this is the result of killing one."

The elf lord shared a very meaningful look with the wizard before turning back to his wards. Gandalf just looked at the two before moving to carry out the task Elrond had given him. Just what had these two been up to?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Green-gold stared balefully into a deep grey neither relinquishing to the other. Silence hung in the air and a deceptively simple cup sat between them. To anyone walking in on the scene they would be puzzled at such a stalemate. However, to the audience made up of one Hobbit, one Wizard, a young human and a golden haired elf, it was quite entertaining, especially if one gauged such by the sheer number of snickers and chuckles the group tried to muffle.

Yori simply ignored the peanut gallery in favor of standing firm against her current obstacle. Lord Elrond was indeed a mighty foe, with his stern continence and commanding presence. But Yori had grown up with Dori, the ultimate Mother-Hen; there was no way the elf was getting her to drink the medicine placed so innocently between them.

Of course part of her knew she should take it, as the Elf was one of the best healers in all of Arda. Sadly her tongue and stomach were in strong agreement against ingesting the vile concoction. Only a week had passed since she became more coherent and slowly regained the ability to move on her own. The rest of her recovery, mostly gaining weight and the full use of her arm, would take much longer. Sure Lord Elrond promised this 'elixir' would assist in her recovery, but the smell alone suggested differently.

"Honestly," the golden elf, introduced to her as Glorfindel, huffed mockingly. "Do you hate elves so much as to not trust Lord Elrond's medicine?"

"I have nothing against Lord Elrond," she countered him breaking her staring contest to send the other elf a severe look she had learned from watching Balin. "In fact I like Lord Elrond. The only Elf I dislike is that golden pounce that claims to rule Mirkwood, and that is based on his refusal to offer even basic aid to my people in their time of need and most recently the unjustified stay in his dungeons. However, when faced with something that makes a Cave Troll smell pleasant I am exceptionally reluctant to put it in my mouth."

This statement brought giggles from Bilbo and Aragorn, the young son of Arathorn who was supposedly the Heir of Isildur, the new King of Gondor and their current host. Gandalf choked slightly on his pipe but his eyes sparkled with amusement. Even Elrond's lips twitched in humor at her statement before schooling his face once more. He had a very strong front, she'd give him that.

"For someone who was brave enough to defeat the Witch King of Angmar when he was infused with the power of the Nine, you are awfully squeamish about a simple tonic," Glorfindel challenged gleefully, more than a little tickled.

"Brave not stupid," she corrected him dryly. "Besides, if you all think that is a great feat then clearly it should be rewarded with cake, not this…" She waved her hand haphazardly over the cup. "Stuff."

Elrond actually sighed much like a parent dealing with a child. Considering how natural it seemed Yori figured he dealt with many reluctant patients.

"While I agree it is not the most pleasant of medicines, it really will aid in your healing," he explained calmly and seriously. "Though you have improved much already your body is actually still very weak, and you could easily catch an infection which could render you unable to fully recover, possibly even lead to your death. This tonic is an effusion of necessary vitamins and herbs that will help give your body the strength it needs to fight off illness while you continue to recover. I have no doubt your own healers would make you drink the same mixtures."

Stupid healers using logic against her. Shoulders slumping in defeat she sighed heavily before gingerly grabbing the cup, as if it were a live snake waiting to strike. "Can I at least have some water to wash my mouth of the horrid taste?"

"I will even allow cake," the elf promised happily, eyes glowing with mirth.

Grumbling she held her breath before downing the liquid in one shot, barely managing not to gag from the taste. Once done she gestured wildly for the goblet of water Aragorn had kindly retrieved for her, gulping the water down as fast as possible to rid herself of the horrendous flavor.

"There, there, that wasn't so bad was it," Bilbo asked gently as he patted her back. The look she sent his way informed him otherwise. Thankfully it brought a rarely seen smile to his face. Ever since their escape from the volcano and their 'recovery' he had been melancholy and disheartened. Though he only had a few burns, lacerations and bruises and he too had lost a good amount of weight, however, the power of the ring had worn heavily down on his spirit. Darkness lingered in his hazel orbs that had not been there previously, even after the Battle of the Five Armies. So if he found some joy at her expense then she would endure Lord Elrond's strange concoctions as many times as needed, if only to help her friend.

"With you both recovering so well, you might even be able to join us when the leaders of the free realms come to discuss your amazing deeds," Gandalf stated quite proud of both of his charges.

It had taken some time with both drifting in and out of consciousness, but finally the wizard had learned the whole of their story. From Bilbo discovering his magic ring was actually a ring of power, to their journey through Mordor, facing off against the Witch King and Gollum respectively, and finally their frankly amazing escape from the volcanic emission of Mt. Doom. As always Gandalf found himself surprised by the strength of Hobbits. Equally amazing was Yori's ability to ignore the temptation of the ring and her steadfast loyalty to Bilbo. Many stronger and more powerful beings would not be able to boast the same.

"Do we have to go?" Yori knew she was whining, but really she didn't want to see any of her own people any time soon. Gandalf had informed them a contingent from Erebor would be coming. No doubt they would find a way to blame her for Fili's death. Even now the thought of him brought a wave of sadness. This past year of not living with the angry mutterings and accusations of her people had been sadly freeing and she did not know if she had the fortitude to face the Dwarves' ire once more.

The wizard awarded her with a wry look. "I have told you there is nothing to fear. I believe you will find yourself and Bilbo quite welcome."

She bit back a snort not believing it for a moment. Part of her considered sneaking off, but she couldn't leave Bilbo, not after all they had been through. If any said anything about him taking the Arkenstone she would silence them with prejudice.

"Are you sure Gandalf," Bilbo asked wearily. "They were not happy with me when last we met." The look in his eyes indicated he was remembering Thorin's words.

"Of course I am sure," the wizard chided. "Thorin was in the throes of gold madness and I know he has overcome it. I am sure there will be words needed to be said between you both, but fear not. When last I was in Dale and Erebor your name was counted among the company as a hero. Even Thranduil has come to respect you; though he is still miffed you managed to free the dwarves from under his nose."

"Can you tell that story again," Aragorn piped in grinning widely. "I really like that part."

"Me as well," Glorfindel added, though his grin was far from innocent. "In fact, if you want to reveal anything you learned in the Woodland Hall's feel free to share." The Belrog Slayer completely ignored the annoyed look his Lord sent him.

The Hobbit settled down in one of the chairs to tell the tale again, a slight grin pulling his lips at the memory. Glorfindel and Aragorn hung on every word, while Elrond and Gandalf watched on in fondness. Yori let her hand wander once more to Fili's braid, which she had to re-work into her hair once she was well enough. She wondered if he was watching them from the Halls of Mahal, where all their dead went. She hoped he had found some kind of peace.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

If Fili had to listen to Kili and Legolas argue one more time he might be liable to throw either into the nearest river. When word had arrived from Gandalf informing them of a meeting in Gondor to discuss the recent explosion of Mt. Doom many had been wary, especially since the wizard insisted Fili be one of the attendees. As their mother had finally made it to the mountain just a week prior Thorin had chosen to leave her and Balin in charge, while he, Dwalin and Fili went. Originally Kili was to stay behind as well, but upon learning Tauriel would be traveling with Thranduil's contingent the young Dwarf had refused to remain. Granted he had not expected Legolas to be among the group, which led to the two sniping at each other about anything and everything.

Kili thought the Elf also had feelings for Tauriel and refused to lose to his 'rival in love', despite Tauriel denying any such relations. Fili knew very well the Prince of the Woodland realm considered the female to be his sister in all but blood, and as such was reacting like an over protective sibling. Everyone traveling with them saw it, except for Kili.

Granted it was easy to ignore those two when one had Thorin and Thranduil to watch, their gibes and veiled insults far more interesting. Poor Bard looked like he wished to face Smaug again than mitigate the interactions of the two kings. Everyone else went out of their way to help Bard the best they could, however none would dare save him from his honorary place lest they end up in the middle.

They were a strange group to be sure, and even after a year of alliance the mood was still uneasy in such close quarters. Fili, however, ignored them all in favor of thinking of Yori.

A part of him hoped the wizard had requested him because he now knew where Yori was. If not, then he planned to start his search from Gondor and he would not stop until he had his love in his arms once more.

It still shocked him how much his opinion and heart had changed upon finding out the truth behind Yori's betrothal to him. A long discussion with his mother had added more layers to the whole plot and some amusement when they informed the matriarch of the Durin line of Yori's true gender. Surprisingly enough the dwarrowdam didn't call for blood upon learning of the slight deception. Instead she looked at her eldest and informed him he had better bring Yori back because he would be a fool not to claim her. Fili wholeheartedly agreed.

Luckily they had managed to get the truth out to their people, along with the truth of Bilbo's bravery changing the opinion of the Dwarrow who now dwelled in Erebor. Their names were whispered with admiration and respect. Yori was now seen as an example of true loyalty to one's clan and royal family. Many saw Bilbo in the same light, though some still chaffed at him using the Arkenstone in his plan, but no one could argue the results. Especially considering he specifically indicated it was his fourteenth of the treasure that they should give Thranduil and Bard in return for the stone. A grand sacrifice in the eyes of the Dwarves.

He was resolute. After this meeting he would find Yori and possibly Bilbo and bring them home. Yori would no longer have to hide her true self, not that he would let her. Her hair was too gorgeous to hide under an ugly wig of horsehair. He wanted everyone to see his betrothed as the amazing jewel she truly was. Mostly though he wanted to have her in his arms and never let go. Well, as much as her brothers would allow.

The brothers Ri had made it abundantly clear what would happen if he ever mistreated their sister again. Dori and Nori he had expected, but Ori's promise of violence had been far more creative and frightening than imagined. They too had much to make up for with their sibling and if it meant standing against the royal family then so be it.

He could respect that, as he too had much to apologize for in regards to his betrothed. In fact he had three long years of harsh treatment to amend. Even if it took the rest of his days he would make sure she truly understood just how much she meant to him and how sorry he was for his improper behavior. He would also make sure no Dwarf ever treated her with anything but respect ever again.

As it stood it would take nearly a month to reach the city of Minas Tirith. The more time passed the more he feared he might never find Yori.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The heat from the sun beat down upon them in comforting warmth, unlike the harsh oppressive heat from the volcano. As such both she and Bilbo had opted to sit outside in the gardens of the Halls of Healing soaking up the sun and enjoying the feel of grass beneath them.

Bilbo sat to one side, one of the many books Aragorn had filched from the library for him in his hands. The youth had offered to get some for Yori but she preferred to take a nap, finding the soft grass far more appealing right now than the bed she had been confined too for so long.

It also helped that she could close her eyes and imagine she was back in Ered Luin and Fili was alive and strong. The light breeze had just enough hints of stone and plants to mimic their old home. If she tried hard enough she could almost make out the sounds of Dwarves roaming around, loudly greeting each other, children running to and fro in whatever game they had chosen to play, while the adults watched on in amusement.

Granted her make-believe world drifted away every time she moved jerking her still recovering limbs. The fact the healers had forced her into a dress hadn't helped either. Really, how impractical was this thing? She could barely breathe, let alone fight in it, the heavy layers of the skirt impinging her leg movement and the tight upper bodice hindering her arms. Whoever made such a contraption was a master in the art of torture! Bilbo provided no help, as he just grinned happily and told her how pretty she looked. And ok, she admitted the color looked amazing, the emerald jewel tones bringing out her eyes and hair beautifully, but couldn't they have gotten her a pair of pants and a tunic in the same colors? Hiding what knives she could 'liberate' proved quite challenging.

According to the healers the dress was appropriate for a young lady of her standing. Personally she thought it was punishment for trying to train yesterday. It certainly managed to restrain her from any physical activity.

Vaguely she heard Gandalf call for Bilbo, informing him the envoy from Rohan had arrived as well as the one from Lothlorien. For a moment she even considered getting up but given how comfortable her spot was decided against it. Besides, Bilbo knew the royal family of Rohan way better than she did, and she doubted any of the Elves wanted to speak to her for any reason. Instead she drifted in and out of sleep, allowing her body to fully relax knowing they would not come to harm here.

XOXOXO

Gandalf chuckled as he watched Yori nap on, not the least bit curious about the new arrivals. Bilbo had come of course, ever the respectable Hobbit. The poor lad had nearly been bowled over by an exceptionally excited Theoden, the young prince of Rohan speaking a mile a minute. King Thengel had already gone ahead to meet with Elrond and Kind Arathorn, along with Galadriel and her entourage. What he had not mentioned to the Hobbit or Dwarrowdam, was the envoys from Dale, Mirkwood and Erebor had also arrived and were making their way to the main palace.

Well, most of them.

He had managed to snag Prince Fili and drag him off to the Halls of Healing, shooing off any who tried to join them. When Bilbo had passed them the wizard kept the prince in the shadows, allowing Theoden to take the Hobbit's attention. While he knew Fili would like to speak to their burglar, there was one of more import to his heart.

Shifting he maneuvered the prince towards the inner courtyard. "I believe the one _you_ are truly looking for is that way."

Stunned blue eyes so full of hope shot up to his own, only managing to hold his gaze for him to nod in assurance. Then the blond prince of Durin was off like a buck, racing towards his heart.

With a sly smile he turned to find Bilbo still dealing with an over excited Theoden and now an equally excited Denethor, who had come looking for his friend. One reunion down, another to go.

XOXOXO

She was here. _She_ was _here_!

The thought circled Fili's frantic mind as he flat out ran into the inner courtyard of the Houses of Healing. He'd been confused when Gandalf had held him back from the others before directing him towards this section of the White City. Part of him wondered if Yori really was there, but another part, a more cynical part told him it could not be so easy.

Indeed, when the wizard had called out Bilbo's name he'd slumped in disappointment. While he had missed their burglar and felt elated he was alive, if maybe not wholly well given his location, the Hobbit was not really who he wanted to see.

Still he prepared to greet his friend, thinking Gandalf had wanted him to meet up with one of the more amiable of the Heirs of Durin before allowing him near Thorin.

So when the wizard held him back allowing a young human to greet the Hobbit instead he felt justified in his confusion. Next he knew Gandalf was pushing him towards the inner courtyard Bilbo had just come from.

"I believe the one _you_ are truly looking for is that way."

His heart had stuttered to a stop. Eyes locking with the wizard's he searched for any falsity finding none. The second the aged head dipped in acknowledgement that he spoke the truth the prince was off. Coming around a small wall he had not been able to previously see over he found her lying in the grass of the courtyard. Skidding to a stop he let his eyes wander her form.

To his eyes she looked like a goddess come to earth. Her fiery tresses spread out around her like a burning halo. Her small form was dressed in a emerald green gown of a design favored by Men, but the color enhanced her natural coloring tenfold. The cut also emphasized her small stature. Her skin, though paler now, still had some hints of sun as well as bruising, cuts and exhaustion.

What had she been through this past year? Was she involved in Mt. Doom's sudden destruction?

Slowly he moved forward, as if afraid she would disappear from his sight. Reaching her side he sunk to his knees, leaning over her carefully. One hand tentatively brushed through her unruly curls amazed at the softness.

Suddenly her green orbs locked on his blue. Silence prevailed between them, neither quite ready to break the moment. But break it must.

"Am I dead?" The question held a lot of confusion and just a hint of hope, much to his displeasure.

"No." Why would she want to be dead?

"Then this is a dream," she muttered tiredly, a small wistful smile on her lips. "For you have already traveled to the halls of our ancestors."

He frowned trying to figure out why she thought such when the memory of the advisor hit him. "Is that what they told you?"

Her eyes studied him for a long moment before her tiny hands reached up to his face, her callused fingertips tracing along his skin. Fili let his grin grow as she slowly took in his features, at least until she grabbed the ends of his mustache and yanked.

He couldn't stop the curse that slipped from his lips at the moment of pain. Before he could sensor her for her actions he found his arms full, her own wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

"You're real! You're alive," she cried in happy disbelief, her voice tinged with a hint of tears.

Unconsciously his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. "Aye, I'm here love," he assured.

XOXOXO

He was alive. He was alive and _he_ was _here_!

Yori had never felt so discombobulated in her life. Her emotions rolled through her like that boulder rolled through Goblin Town when they made their escape. Her grip tightened when he shifted his weight, worried he would disappear. Fili just chuckled picking her up by the waist and depositing her in his lap like she was a child. This new position allowed her to feel more of him and more importantly allowed her to hear the strong steady beat of his heart.

Later she would deny any tears, but in this moment she couldn't stop them from falling. The trials and tribulations of the last year, all the while thinking him dead after he finally knew the truth and accepted her proved too much to hold back. Fili just held her, his arms refusing to relinquish their hold, his lips brushing tenderly along her temple.

She buried her nose into the crook of his neck, taking deep breaths to let his scent wash over her. The familiar musk and stone scent helped to relax her frazzled nerves.

"I wanted to ride out after you the moment I heard you had left," his deep tenor rumbled between them. "The same idiot that told you I had perished tried to tell me the same of you. I refused to believe it. He was caught quickly in his lie. When Nori said he found out you had left with Bilbo I was so relieved, but Gandalf and Balin refused to let any of us go after either of you. We were too wounded and there was too much to do, at least that's their excuse," he grumbled petulantly. "Your brothers were especially cross, but the wizard promised to check on you both in the Shire. Only you weren't there. My heart stopped when I found that out. I vowed to leave and search for you the moment I could slip away. I was going to start here, once this meeting was done. Gandalf told me to come and I hoped he might have information, but to find you here is the best gift of all."

She sniffled head resting on his shoulder as one hand played with his braids. "When they said you were dead I felt like dying myself. I just couldn't face the others knowing you were gone, so I left. I figured they would be glad I was gone, after everything before," she whispered quietly. "I ran into Bilbo by chance. I thought he was going home, but when I told him I was going south to Rohan and beyond he decided to join me. We were there for about six months when Bilbo discovered the truth of his ring."

"What truth," Fili asked, worried at the tone she used. "What happened?"

Sighing heavily she spoke.

XOXOXO

The more she revealed the tighter his hold grew. Mordor. She and Bilbo had gone to Mordor to destroy the One Ring of Sauron. Bilbo had inadvertently found the One Ring in the tunnels of the Goblin Kingdom. He had worn the accursed item for nearly a month in Mirkwood and then again to fool Smaug and once more to fight unseen in the battle.

It was during their time in Rohan, specifically Edoras, the Hobbit had discovered the truth of the ring. With no council from any one else the two had decided to take it to Mordor to destroy it, because to them there was nothing else they could do.

Others would have stolen it, coveted the power and tried to use it for their own gain. But their simple Hobbit and his brave, beautiful Dwarrowdam had never considered it. Instead they had risked everything to stop one of the greatest evils of all time.

His blood froze when she described her confrontation with the Witch King of Angmar and how he absorbed the other Nazgul to fight her. Yori had faced a creature that made Men weep in fear and even Elves shiver in terror, all because she refused to let him harm her friend. More so, she had defeated this nightmare of old. His hand gently rubbed against her sword arm, as if he could massage the phantom pain away.

If that was not enough she then had to face the heart of the volcano to gather Bilbo before the two managed to make their way out of Mordor, all while avoiding the toxic gases and incinerating heat of the lava flow.

When she finally finished her tale he just sat there stunned from all the information.

"You…" He paused to gather his wits. "Are the most amazing person I have ever known."

Yori leaned back to look at him, confusion clear on her features. "There are far more amazing people than me."

Fili chuckled leaning forward to rub his forehead against hers. "Just by saying that you prove my statement true. You are the most selfless, giving, brave, loyal person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I just hope that you will forgive me for the way I treated you in the past. It was not right." He held up a hand to stop her from speaking. "Even had you been a male, you truly did nothing wrong to cause our betrothal nor did you act unseemly during our years betrothed. If anything you paid the price when you were the one insulted by my kin. And if I must spend the rest of my life to make it up to you I will. But please, don't leave me Yori. Come home, be my wife, my One."

Tears swelled in her eyes and a lovely smile twisted her lips. "Only if you'll be mine."

"Always," he promised maneuvering so his lips claimed hers in a smoldering kiss filled with all the emotions he had harbored for her these past months.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Breathe. She just needed to breathe.

Sadly the elaborate gown she wore did little to help with this. Normally the Dwarven style gown would not have bothered her, but Dori just had to add a corset and tighten it ridiculously. Yori couldn't help that she had yet to gain much weight back, but it was no reason to punish her by stuffing her in a tight dress. Of course the dress had nothing on the elaborate hairstyle her brother was currently weaving into her tresses.

Five months had passed since she'd been reunited with Fili and brought home to Erebor. The only downside was explaining the events leading to the destruction of the one ring to all the leaders West of Mordor. Many were the looks of wonderment and disbelief she had received upon divulging her part in the whole event. At least Fili stood by her the entire time, his hand firmly holding hers. Actually he rarely let her out of his sight or even out of reach for some time after finding her again. Granted she was just as bad, so she couldn't complain.

She and Bilbo were now hailed as heroes to all, a strange thing in her opinion. Poor Bilbo was just as flustered at the attention, trying to tell them it wasn't necessary, as anyone would do the same in his position. Everyone else disagreed.

The most interesting event of the meeting was the reunion between Thorin and Bilbo. She and Fili had not seen the initial meeting, but Kili had informed them it was a very tense moment of silent communication between the two before Bilbo hauled off and decked Thorin, breaking his nose. This led to a rather meek, yet sincere apology from Thorin after which Bilbo forgave him. There was hugging and tears and hearts floating all around them as they declared their undying love. Yeah, Kili tended to exaggerate when he got going telling a story. Though the two did reconcile and were tentatively regaining their previous relationship and possibly more, so she could forgive the younger Dwarf his need to embellish the details.

Once the meeting in Gondor had ended and Elrond gave his two patients a bill of good health, Yori and Bilbo returned with the others to Erebor. Both were unsure of their reception, though Thranduil and Bard had both offered them sanctuary should the Dwarves there continue to have their 'heads up their arses.' A direct quote from Thranduil.

Lady Dis met them at the gate with a large gathering. Balin stood at her side with the rest of the Company. Guards and civilians lined the main entrance to watch their return. Yori felt very exposed without her usual disguise, but Fili had told her he would never allow her to hide again and she shouldn't have too. At least she was given her normal clothing back instead of wearing a dress. The princess greeted her with a warm smile and a head butt, a very high honor. Her brothers nearly suffocated her in their hugs and affection, but she didn't mind too much having missed them.

Thorin announced that all of the heroes of Erebor were home and a deafening cheer echoed through the Halls. A feast to welcome them home lasted well into the night and the next day. One of the biggest they had had since the reclamation of their home.

However, tonight's celebration was expected to be ten times more.

"Do stop squirming Yori," Dori chided his sister. "I'll mess up your hair."

"But I'm bored! And you keep pulling it," she whined back, pouting in the mirror at her eldest sibling.

"Well if your tresses weren't so wild, like a certain Dwarrowdam, I wouldn't have to pull them into submission," he shot back, words softened by the smile he wore. "Now stop pouting. You are about to marry the Crown Prince, such behavior is unbecoming."

"If I knew it was going to be this much trouble, I'd have made Fili elope," she muttered back mutinously.

"I'm sure he agrees with you dear." They turned to see Lady Dis slip into the room, already dressed in her finery for the ceremony. Her gown and accessories were some of the finest Erebor had to offer, and her hair and beard were done perfectly for her station. She truly looked like a princess of the Durin line. "He's not having much fun either, though Kili is enjoying teasing him ruthlessly while he endures his own preparations."

"Good to know we're suffering together," she drawled dryly only to flinch when Dori pulled on another strand. "Ow!"

Dori tsked his sister while Dis just laughed. She was pleased with Yori's ability to speak her mind when she could. Over the years she had come to know the girl very well, with the exception of her gender. Yori had always proved to be thoughtful, intelligent and very resilient. When Dis thought she was male she had lamented the fact, as Fili would have benefitted from Yori's steadfast personality. Learning she was actually a female had brought great joy to the matriarch, as her little lion would finally have someone worthy standing by his side.

"Not to worry, you'll only have to suffer through such measures rarely after your marriage," Dis assured her with a wry smile. "Believe me you'll be grateful for the attention to detail when you are faced with all of our guests."

"Are there really that many," Yori asked in dread.

"People from all the kingdoms, Elven, Dwarrow and Men," Nori announced as he stepped out of the shadows. "I have my network keeping an eye on them, just in case. No sign of Kar'ck or his spawn."

"Good," Lady Dis responded happily. "I'd hate to ruin this day with bloodshed."

The Spymaster nodded to the princess before turning to his sister. "You're looking like a right proper Dwarrowdam."

"I feel like a doll," she huffed irritably. Nori just grinned not sympathizing with her in the least.

"Well you're done so stop complaining," Dori instructed her tartly.

Finally able to stand again she leapt to her feet glad for the ability to move again. Turning to face them she felt the silk layers twirl slightly with the movement, the deep blue clothe soft against her skin. She wore the colors of the Durin line, as well as various jewels to show her new status as a member of that house.

"You look beautiful," Dori whispered wiping at the tears forming in his eyes.

"Aye, you're a right jewel," Nori complimented pressing a loving kiss to her temple.

"Fili is very lucky indeed," Dis added happily.

Glancing at the mirror she found herself looking at a Dwarrowdam in a beautiful deep blue gown accented with gold trim and embroidery. Her red tresses were braided, twisted and interwoven with gold and sapphires, all showing off the Durin colors and their house's wealth. Gold earrings and bracelets added to the whole look. Only her fingers were bare to allow for her marriage ring to be shown off once the ceremony was over. Truthfully she barely recognized herself.

"I will go check on Fili. We should be starting soon," Dis informed them giddily, flashing one last smile at her future daughter-in-law before leaving.

"Is that really what I look like," Yori asked her brothers once alone in the room with them. "Because I don't remember ever looking like that."

Nori chortled in laughter while Dori huffed in a mixture of exasperation and love.

"Yes. You've always looked like this," he told her dryly. "Only you chose to wear boy clothing and that ridiculous get up."

Before she could retort the door opened to let Ori through.

"I'm to tell you it's time… Wow," he murmured, eyes going wide as he took her in. "You look beautiful Yori."

"Thank you Ori," she replied shyly still embarrassed by her transformation.

Nori came over to her, still chuckling under his breath. "I won't be in the open but I'll be there watching," he promised her knocking their foreheads together. "I'll make sure nothing goes wrong today."

"Thanks Nori." With that her middle brother disappeared into the shadows proving his skill as Spy Master.

"I'll be up front with Master Balin, recording the event," Ori said proudly, also bumping heads with hers. "I'll make sure to sketch a portrait too."

Dori approached her last after their youngest brother exited the room. He held her hands gently as he looked her over again, eyes misting.

"Mother would be so happy to see you like this. You were the last and greatest gift she could give us," he stated softly. "I'm so sorry we didn't stand by you like we should have these last years. That we didn't trust you would never do anything like the rumors said."

"It's okay Dori," she assured him. "It was supposed to be a secret, you couldn't have known."

"But I should have," he refuted steadily. "You've always done what was right for our family and others. You've always been thoughtful and hard working. I should have known better than to think you'd trick anyone into marriage without a very good reason."

"Thank you Dori," she whispered as their foreheads touched. "That means a lot to me."

They stood in silence for a moment longer. Soon Dori straightened and cleared his throat. "Well, we best be heading to the main hall. Your husband-to-be is likely getting impatient."

Hooking her arm in his she smiled brightly as he led her towards her future husband.

XOXOXO

Fili fidgeted in his finery as he stood before the seated crowd. Thorin and Balin stood on the dais with him, both in their own robes. Kili was to his side, though he only had to wear slightly formal robes verse the ridiculous amount of cloth and jewels he had to wear. Honestly he should have just stolen Yori away and eloped. It would have been far more comfortable.

As it was he wore a finely embroidered blue tunic with golden trim and accents, over a pair of sleek deep brown pants and his best boots, both also trimmed with gold. His over robe was also a deep blue with gold accents and fine wolf hair lining. His hair was full of more braids than he normally wore, interwoven with sapphires and golden beads all showing the symbols of his house. Around his forehead sat a dwarven crown to signify his status as Crown Prince.

Sure he looked as a prince of the Durin line should, but he couldn't wait to get out of the ostentatious outfit.

"Stop frowning," Thorin chided from his place, keeping his voice down so the others in the hall, specifically the elven guests, could not hear. "It's your wedding day, you should be happy."

"I'd be thrilled if I didn't look so ridiculous," he sniped back earning an eye roll from his uncle and chuckles from Balin.

"You look fine, like a prince," his uncle countered. "Which is the goal. I need one Heir that actually looks the part."

"Hey! I'm far more dashing than he is," Kili protested.

"Keep telling yourself that," he retorted.

"Children," Balin warned amusedly. "Do stop. We don't want to guests thinking we cannot act properly."

Indeed there were many mingling in the hall. Bard and his family as well as many fro Dale arrived. Thranduil and his son, along with a contingent of elves, one of which was Tauriel much to Kili's pleasure. Elrond had even come along with the Lady of Lothlorien and Gandalf. Men from Gondor and Rohan had also joined the fun. That didn't even touch the Dwarrows.

Dain and his family had most certainly arrived, as kin to the royal family. At least delegates from four other kingdoms had shown up as well, no doubt wanting to judge Thorin's heir and his betrothed. Of course many were curious to meet the Dwarrowdam who had slain the Witch King of Angmar.

Fili loved to boast his love's talent and greatness. He had no doubt many would be blown away when they finally saw her as she truly was. He especially loved that she was his and his alone.

Glancing out he saw the Company and Bilbo in the first few rows waiting for the ceremony to begin. He was glad Bilbo and Thorin had reconciled. The Hobbit deserved to be there with all of them. He had become more than just a friend during their long journey here, and from the undercurrent happening between the Hobbit and Thorin, he may become more in actuality.

In the meantime the others would simply enjoy watching the two dance around each other.

"There's mother," Kili whispered in his ear, bringing his thoughts back to the present.

Sure enough Dis was coming down the main isle, Ori slightly behind her before he broke off to take place as official scribe. The rest of the hall quieted as music started to play announcing the beginning of the ceremony.

Rolling his shoulders back Fili stared at the wall behind Thorin trying to keep his nerves in check. When Kili poked him hard in the back he took a deep breath before turning around to face the doors where Yori would enter with Dori.

It was a good thing he did, because he couldn't find it in himself to breath anymore.

He didn't know what he did to deserve the gift from Mahal walking towards him, her beauty practically ethereal dressed as she was, but he swore to always try and be worthy of her. Everything else in the room seemed to disappear until only she remained. He'd known gold would look wonderful in her hair, but truly he had underestimated just how perfectly the metal would look in her fiery tresses. When her eyes finally locked on his he couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face. No doubt he looked like a love struck fool. However, the smile she gifted him with in return would always be worth it.

It seemed to take forever for Dori to finally get Yori up to the front of the hall, where he calmly passed her hand over to Fili. He's sure the other said something, but he couldn't remember what, so taken with his bride.

After that time seemed to fast forward as Thorin and Balin led them through the binding ceremony. In no time at all their vows had been spoken and rings exchanged. Then Thorin was introducing them as husband and wife to the hall, cheers echoing loudly as Fili was finally able to kiss his bride.

Holding her closer than strictly necessary he brought her in for a second kiss.

"I love you," he whispered to her, unheard by the cheering masses.

"And I love you," she replied in kind, eyes sparkling with affection and joy.

What had once been an obligation and dreaded task to save his house from the dishonor his younger brother had wrought on them through a poorly given insult, had become his greatest treasure. One he would cherish for all of his days.

The End.


End file.
